The Red Lily in the Violet Valley
by Karhien
Summary: For The Magnetic Witch. Officer Kankri Vantas has to struggle between juggling his life at work, taking care of his younger brother Karkat, and definitely making sure not to fall for the advances of the gang member, Cronus Ampora.
1. The Case

**This was supposed to be a one-shot to The Magnetic Witch as an award for being my 100th reviewer to one of my fanfictions, The Blue-Eyed Jail Punk. However, this turned into a three-shot with how much I was planning and writing this. **

**I also planned this to be in the same universe as The Blue-Eyed Jail Punk but before anything really happens –more like around 6 years ago. It happens when John is around sixteen, Dave and Dirk are about twenty-one, and Jake is between nineteen and twenty. **

**Hopefully this is okay, The Magnetic Witch, and congratulations! **

* * *

_**I.**_

_**The Case**_

* * *

"Another one… brutally murdered and left out to rot…"

Kankri just crosses his arms and simply watch as the investigators try their best to find clues. He's supposed to tell nosy people to not trigger either the investigators or the investigation that's been going on right now. However, there are not many curious of what is going on as it seems that this type of death is familiar and usual. Kankri couldn't help but feel more than just triggered by this.

"So… who do you think did it, Kankri?" Rufioh asks. Though Kankri and Rufioh are partners, they are still foreign to each other and are just partners for a few days. "Suspects are running off but for other types of shit…"

"Rufioh, the language you are using can be triggering to those around you," Kankri begins. "Please be more cognizant of the sort of vocabulary you use."

Rufioh simply blinks and looks at Kankri as if expecting more. Everyone in the station knows about Kankri's rants and how often and long they are. Some even joke that his rants are all ever say until Kankri finds out about those jokes and has a longer than usual rant about how triggering their jokes could and can be if they used those types of jokes much longer. But then this mass murdering happens and Kankri gets more and more silent.

"Hey, Kankri," Rufioh tries to speak. "Is there something going on? Is there someone bothering you? A doll, perhaps?"

Surprisingly, Kankri doesn't say anything.

"Kankri…? You okay…?"

"Rufioh, please refrain from speaking as I find it triggering that you do not see that I am deliberating and possibly helping the station of another suspect that could possibly be the culprit through clear thinking and supporting."

Rufioh just lifts his hands up in a surrender position.

Really, this mass murderer is good. No fingerprints, no hair, no DNA, and anything that can point out that who truly is the main suspect and culprit. All the suspects have good alibis, always the result of coincidentally being there and doing something else. The victims are numerous and many investigators try to find that one distinct feature. However, there are women, African Americans, Jewish, Hispanic, Middle Eastern, and sometimes, hippies. They are from the same culprit by how they die and the same markings in every bullet that's been shot in each victim. Really, whoever this guy is, he works fast and very successfully since he's still not caught.

But then there were hints. There could a possible underground organization going on. There had been marijuana, cocaine, heroin, meth, and even some booze that Rufioh didn't know and were very illegal to actually drink. The many suspects and victims carry some of the drugs whether it's in their home or on them. The more victims and/or suspects that appear to have illegal substances, the more Kankri gets quiet…

"Sir, there's illegal meth in the victim's clothes!"

Kankri then does something surprising. "Rufioh, we need to go somewhere."

"But Kankri, don't we need to–"

"We need to go _now_."

Rufioh blinks as he looks at his partner. Everyone knows about Kankri in the station. He was quite insufferable at times as he would talk and talk about trying not to trigger anyone even though he is actually irritating everyone with his very long lectures. The chief had to switch a few partners here and there for Kankri that the chief wouldn't be so surprised if Rufioh wants out on the partnership. Yet Kankri is really getting affected by this case, everyone in the station noticed.

Rufioh just stays quiet as Kankri takes him back to their police car and lets Kankri drive. Rufioh can't help but take a few glances at Kankri. His candy red eyes are narrowed while his mouth tightened in a tight line. Rufioh takes a hesitant sigh and puts a hand on his party-dyed red hair. This is really awkward…

"So," Rufioh tries to start. "Where are we going, Kankri?"

Kankri stays silent as he drives inaudibly away from the bad part of town. Where exactly are they going? Kankri just has this weird determined look on him. Really, Rufioh doesn't know what to say as Kankri just drives. Really, this quiet Kankri is scaring Rufioh a bit. Kankri doesn't complain about the pop music playing or telling Rufioh to be ready to not trigger anyone with his language. He simply drives.

"We're here…" Kankri said after a really long and awkward silence. "Our culprit could be in here…"

Rufioh blinks at Kankri as the usual blabbering officer quickly takes the keys and exits out of the car. Rufioh takes a second before trying to get out of the car in a cool fashion.

And finally, Rufioh sees the building. It's a decent motel… Why would Kankri want to go here? It's far from the bad part of town. And the motel is obviously decent, what exact motive would the mass murderer have to preying on the people in the slums as well as why there weren't witnesses of strange behavior? It really doesn't make sense. And Kankri is completely determined and without hesitation goes to room 311 and immediately knocks the door.

Well, whoever this suspect is, he definitely got Kankri resolute.

Rufioh hears a click and sees the door swings to reveal a man.

This man has slicked back dark hair that shines of hair gel, a scar on the right side of his forehead, and violet-looking eyes that are staring half-lidded at the glaring Kankri. Really, Rufioh doesn't see what's really wrong with the guy. Then again, most killers don't look like they have nothing wrong with them…

"Hey chief," The man purrs. "I didn't think you w-vould v-wisit me at this time, I w-vould have cleaned my place just for you~."

And Rufioh is completely surprised and confused. What's with the accent? And did this guy really flirt with Kankri?!

"Do not trigger me with your lecherous comments, Cronus," Kankri hisses. "I am only here to investigate the recent murders that have been happening and I do not want to hear anything coming from your mouth that will be triggering to me and my partner."

Cronus then has his eyes looking at Rufioh. Rufioh couldn't help but feel attacked by that glint in this guy. Easily Rufioh could tell from that look as well as others that Cronus did not want him here. However, Cronus just smirks and then backs away, allowing entrance and welcoming both the officers with his arms crossed and the playful smirk still on his mouth.

"Come on in," Cronus purrs out. "I can make you officers some tea."

Kankri just enters the motel room, giving a quick thank you to Cronus. Rufioh actually walks a bit slower as he sees Cronus actually ogling at his partner's butt. Whoever this Cronus guy is, he is either crazy or stupid to actually have his eyes on a guy that has a celibacy that Kankri is fully committed to. Cronus then nods for Rufioh to come in.

Really, Rufioh doesn't know why but it somehow looks like Cronus is actually glaring at him. Then again, it most likely is because Cronus is glaring at him with a smile on his face. "Come on, chief, you can come in too."

And Rufioh does and blinks as he sees the room. The walls are professionally painted in this pinkish red with some knickknacks here and there. And there are some harpoon guns actually on the walls and honored from how clean they look. The room smells weirdly like cherries and sweet sugary candies. And then there's a flat screen television that's showing a bunch of people actually singing what seems to be the chorus. What kind of song was it if they keep singing "Grease Lightning".

"So, do you w-vant anything, chief? You nev-wer answ-ver my offers and it's been quite some time since you hit me and shi–I mean, stuff."

Kankri just crosses his arms and actually sits on a plushy couch that looks like it's been back in time and taken to the present –definitely retro. Cronus smiles as he puts a cup of tea the table near where Kankri is sitting. Rufioh just stands there while Cronus sits in one of those chairs –a love chair is what it's called, right?

"Come on chief," Cronus coos as he smiles with half-lidded eyes. "W-Vhy are you here?"

"_Cronus_," Kankri says in a warning tone, "We are only here to ask you questions."

"Oh, you can ask me all the questions all you w-vant, chief~." Cronus purrs out.

Kankri actually blushes in anger and embarrassment. "That is completely triggering of you to cause the answer that you have to include another meaning that can be seen as both offensive and uncomfortable to hear. Cronus, I will like you to answer these questions in a proper and non-triggering way."

Cronus just chuckles but shows no resisting. Whoever this Cronus guy is, Rufioh just knows that Kankri has some sort of bad shit history with him.

"Where were you at yesterday night, approximately 2 to 11 p.m.?"

"Just w-vatching some good mov-wies and getting few-v tickets for a certain cutie might like if he just agree and come w-vith me."

Rufioh could see a little blush reappearing on Kankri's cheeks. "Is there any witnesses that will testify this?"

"W-Vell, there is Meenah and that cute gal w-vho sold me the tickets."

Kankri's face immediately sours. "Will these witnesses testify your activities then?"

Cronus just shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know-v –but I'm not really complaining if I get to see you more often~. Maybe w-ve could get closely acquainted along the w-vay~."

Rufioh can't help but snort a little as Kankri blushes more and stiffens. Really, Rufioh has never seen Kankri act like this –even the babe Porrim didn't really get a flustered reaction from Kankri. Cronus is easily doing the impossible with amateur flirts. Really, this Cronus guy is definitely an interesting mystery to figure out with what he's doing to his partner. All Cronus has is a white tee that's a bit dirty, some tight leather parts, and an unlit cigarette that appears on his lips.

With his weird slurring-like accent and cocky smirk, Cronus just calmly stares at Kankri and unintentionally raises Rufioh's suspicions.

"So chief, maybe after this, w-ve could go out and take a bite." Cronus then winks. "Maybe this time, instead of pounding me, I could–"

Kankri immediately stands up with the tight fists and red face. Rufioh couldn't help but feel like being on high alert. Kankri may look small and skinny but he packs more than just plain punches. Kankri actually brought a beefhead or two down to his knees with quick moves and punches in a couple of seconds.

"We are leaving. Let's go, Rufioh."

"Really, going so soon? Chief, you just got in, you should stay here a bit longer."

"No, we are going back to the station. We are done with our questions. Thank you for cooperating." Kankri hisses out. He grabs Rufioh and exits out of the motel room.

Rufioh just blinks and follows Kankri back to their car.

"Yo, Kankri, who was that guy anyway? Why do you think he's the culprit? Kan–"

His full name is Cronus _Ampora_." Kankri answers as he starts the car.

Rufioh blinks with wide eyes. He knows about the Amporas, everyone in the station knows about the Amporas. An infamous family organization that has many connections and money, the Amporas do their business with weapons and illegal substances through the sea with their classy boats. The station tried and always seems to lose no matter how much they try.

"Dude, how the fuck do you know about this Ampora?"

"Language, Rufioh," Kankri says as he drives and keeps his eyes on the road. "The language that you are using can be easily triggering to other people and should not be taken lightly as–"

"Kankri, you are trying to change subject. That's triggering, you know."

Rufioh can't help but smirk a little as he Kankri by own words. Rufioh doesn't usually do this but he is damn curious of Kankri's past involving with an Ampora, especially one that's actually a family member.

Kankri sighs a deep breath in… and then out… "Cronus and I have known each other when we were six years old. We became friends due to the fact that we were both fans of the Harry Potter series and the other classmates didn't know how to read just yet."

"Harry Potter?"

"My father read it to me with simpler vocabulary while Cronus watched the movies even though he was underage at the time."

Rufioh nods. It makes sense. His pops always read the Peter Pan stories when he was young. He knew about Peter Pan more than any other kid who just watched the Disney version. And then Rufioh got introduced to anime.

"Cronus and I were very close in elementary that I consider we were childhood friends that had been brothers in a metaphorical way. It was until junior high, or as others say middle school, came and were about thirteen…" Kankri takes a sharp turn right. "He wanted to be a greaser… As greasers are seen as popular icons that have attitudes that are quite triggering and recalcitrant, Cronus wanted to be in that type of life style and I was comfortable with the non-triggering lifestyle."

"Did he abandon you…?"

However, Kankri shakes his head.

"He did not. Cronus had been with me in junior high that I get to teach him about how not to be triggering as well as other information. We have been closely acquainted through his school but after that…"

Rufioh leans in closer, getting ready to listen more. But Kankri didn't say anything after that…

* * *

Kankri is surprised that Karkat, his younger brother, is actually here at the station.

His brother never really did like going to where Kankri works. And Kankri is also surprised that Karkat actually brought a friend with him…

"Wow! So this is where you do justice and stuff?"

"Shut it, John! This shithole isn't that fucking great!" Karkat yells.

Kankri tries not to get triggered at the language being spoken by Karkat. Really, it seems like Karkat tries his best to trigger Kankri with the imaginative creativity he does with the coarse language. But as triggering Karkat's language can be, Karkat is indeed a caring person. Karkat had comforted Kankri doing that one time in the past…

"Hello Karkat," Kankri greets both his brother and the guest. "It is quite nice to see you while I am working as well as bringing a guest here to the station. And you must be?"

"Oh! I'm John, John Crocker. Nice to meet you, sir!" John has his hand out to actually shake Kankri's. How polite, hopefully Karkat can learn a few valuable lessons from John. Though the last name is quite interesting, John is quite polite and non-triggering that Kankri has quite an early liking for him.

Kankri shakes his hand and good enough, John's grip is tight enough to show that he is trustworthy. From what Kankri's and Karkat's father had said and taught when they were young is that grips are important when handshaking someone. The tight grips are trusting while very loose ones can tell you that the person can possibly be suspicious and/or untrustworthy.

"John, don't be so fucking polite. This is my shitty brother."

"But Karkat, this is a cop!"

Kankri can't help but blink and raise an eyebrow. Did he just used a triggering slur?

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be triggering," Kankri begins, ignoring the frustrated groan from Karkat. "But the right and non-triggering term is police. The word 'cop' is actually a slur that is used to trigger and offend the workers in the station that patrol around a designated area to keep peace. Please use the right word as 'cop' can be triggering to certain officers and workers that work here."

John just blinks at Kankri. And then he turns his head towards Karkat.

"You're right, he does talk a lot."

"I fucking told you."

Kankri couldn't help but be flabbergasted and triggered at the rudeness. Then again, John may be brutally and triggering honest. But at least John is indeed honest. But why is Terezi not here though? Karkat usually brings a friend named Terezi who is blind but seems to adore justice as Karkat does have an infatuation for her. Could this be Karkat's new infatuation? Karkat did say that Terezi is dating this "blond douchebag pedophile prick" after Terezi's last visit.

"Um, by the way, Mister Vantas," John politely begins a question for Kankri. "Who is the guy at your office? And why does he have flowers?"

At first, Kankri and Karkat are confused but then they tense up. Both the Vantas turned their head and sees him, Cronus. And not just the fancy-looking bouquet, Cronus also has a cocky smirk and a leather jacket. Cronus has his unique violet eyes on Kankri and waves at him.

"Hey chief! I finally found ya!" Cronus actually yells out, bringing many attention towards him.

Kankri could feel his cheeks and neck heat up. He feels tense and really, Kankri doesn't want to walk there –but he is an officer and with this uniform, he has to represent the law… Kankri takes a deep breath in and sighs out. He shall be mature in front of his colleagues and in front of Cronus.

"Hello Mr. Ampora," Kankri politely greets at the smirking Cronus.

"Hey chief, you're looking good~." Cronus purrs and puts down the bouquet at Kankri's desk and leans forward. "Damn, I nev-wer though I'd be liking those uniforms but on you–"

"_Cronus_," Kankri can't help but say in a halting voice.

Cronus simply chuckles as he stares with half-lidded eyes at the flustered Kankri. Cronus seems to have cleaned himself better than he was at the apartment. He shaved, brushed his teeth, and showered. The combination of smells that is shaving cream, mint, and surprisingly cinnamon is alright to Kankri's nose. At least Cronus knows how to clean himself.

"How did you exactly find me, Mr. Ampora?" Kankri knows it is triggering to ask a question straight to the point but Cronus doesn't exactly deserve some respect for a good reason. But Cronus is simply smirking and being triggering as he keeps leaning forward…

"Simple, your car has all the information I need, address and all. I thought I could do a little v-wisit since it's been long."

Kankri simply glares at Cronus. Cronus knows fully why it's been long. Kankri simply won't forgive him for what he did. Of course, the mass murder case is suspicious. Cronus is an Ampora and some of the victims are seen will illegal substances and/or is in debt for seemingly unexplainable reason. But Kankri knows it's quite explainable with an illegal organization. Sure, there are reasons Cronus would never do it by himself but he can plan and order it. It does not matter what type of intimate past they had, a crime is crime.

"Mister Ampora, may you please leave as you have nothing to do in this station and in a certain view, you are loitering which is a triggering crime."

Cronus simply laughs and grins. "But I am something, aren't I, I'm a suspect to all the mumbo jumbo murder fiasco that's been going on."

Kankri can't help but stiffen a little. Sure, the whole mass murder isn't a secret for reasons to keep the public safe but Cronus is simply going to see him more…

"Really, chief," Cronus coos and actually has the guts to put his elbow on Kankri's desk. "You didn't v-wisit me w-vithout any reason unless it had to be something v-wery important and of course, me being an Ampora…" Cronus stares with sultry –I mean, triggering eyes at the angered yet flustered Kankri. "Excuse me for my metaphor –but, chief, there's more than just one ring in Saturn and there's more than one gang terrorizing shi–stuff in this town. But really, chief, you could hav-we used a better excuse of w-vanting to see me. I really missed you."

In a surge of triggered anger, Kankri slams his hands to his desk, echoing to have many surprised. Cronus is one of them. He's off of the desk and stares wide-eyed at the death glare of Kankri.

"_Ampora_," Kankri growls directly at Cronus. "Leave. _Now._"

Luckily, Cronus didn't try to push Kankri more. He has both his hands up and open in the surrender pose. He puts on a sorry and sympathetic smile on his face as he takes a few steps back away from the desk.

"All right, all right, I w-vent too far." Cronus apologizes. "But it really is nice to see you…"

Kankri breathes out. Cronus did indeed apologized and did not say anything that can be triggering. And he is indeed correct, Cronus is a suspect. It is unwise to let a suspect leave but it is triggering to claim someone is a suspect without any evidence or proof to back up a statement.

"Hey fuckass," Surprisingly, Karkat is now beside to Kankri and is fully glaring at Cronus. Then again, Karkat does know what Cronus had done… "Get the fuck away from here."

Cronus has an amused smirk on him but he did understand. He backs away from Kankri's desk and goes to the exit, leaving the bouquet of flowers behind.

"I'll see you around, chief~."

And he left.

And not much happened after that day…

* * *

"Damara Megido, Junior?" Kankri reads out. It's just another day of investigating the mass murder case with a list of people who could be possible suspects due to living close to the crime scenes. "I do not mean to be triggering but is it quite infrequent for a female to pass down a name while having the background of having Asian-American traits in her?"

"Yeah, but her mother was a doll with lots of guts for what did…"

Kankri looks at his partner with suspicion and curiosity. It is triggering for him to ask as he hasn't explain his partner of his knowledge of knowing Cronus. But it is apprehensive to know a certain someone that lives in these types of neighborhoods…

"We used to date," Rufioh then answers out of the blue, surprising Kankri. "Damara and I had a thing going on during high school but I broke it off… She's totally got a bitching grudge on me…" Rufioh then turns his head and looks at Kankri. "You can take your time, Kankri."

Kankri can't help but be a little astounded at this. Though Rufioh has used a triggering word, he is quite… accepting. Perhaps this shall be his partner for quite some time…

"Alright then," Kankri sighs out. "We shall enter this… entertainment building…"

Really, Kankri finds this place to be very triggering with neon lights plainly showing such risqué poses and sexualizing women here and there. The building hasn't been wasted with dirt, stanching alcohol, and uncomfortable substances around it. Really, there isn't even a guard to protect the people inside. Kankri and Rufioh easily got in and Kankri immediately regrets it.

There are flash neon lights flashing everywhere, a pop song mix blaring out and hurting Kankri's ears, and women wearing barely anything as they do their "job" for the customers around. Kankri really detest places like this with how triggering all of it is. They had to find Damara but where is she?

"Hello boys, you want a dance or something?"

Kankri immediately sours his face. A woman with dyed hair, plump lips, and a leather outfit is in front of him. It really is triggering how she seems so comfortable with the outfit itself and wearing it.

"Nah doll, we're just looking for Damara." Rufioh fortunately answers.

The woman pursed her lips and nods. "Damara is busy with two men. She'll be all yours soon."

"No, it's not like that, doll. We just need to ask some questions, that's all."

The woman just nods again. "Is it about the missing million dollar child or the murdering going on?"

"The mad mass murder case, doll." Rufioh answers.

She nods and frowns.

"I'll get her out then. The fuckers never were great tippers." And she turns around and leaves.

Kankri really didn't want to be here. He would like to go to his house, where he shares it with his father and Karkat, and simply read a good non-triggering book. This entertainment building has been really triggering and sickening to Kankri. He really hopes he could quickly get out of here after he asked the questions to Damara. It is not calming his nerves down…

"So, you here for kill case?" Kankri blinks and looks at the woman known as Damara. And then he quickly looks away. She is showing her breast out in public and luckily has a red skirt to hide her… bottom private part. "Ask and leave, fuckers."

"Hey doll, how are you doing? We just need to know where were you in the time of eight p.m. to midnight two days ago?"

"Working and fucking, now leave."

"Wow, wow, doll," Rufioh tries as Damara is simply glaring at him. "We need to have an alibi and proof that you were… _working_, that's all."

"All girls here saw me. Client I work, good tipper, he talk."

Kankri sucks in a deep breath in and looks up to see Damara's face. "May we have this client's name, Miss Megido? It may be very efficient for this case."

Damara turns her head sharply at Kankri. She narrows her eyes. "Do not know, he fatass though."

She then turns her head to stare at Rufioh –actually she's glaring at him. She opens her mouth and speaks in a foreign language. Kankri simply doesn't know what exactly she is saying or what language she is speaking but with a glance, he can tell his partner understands him. Rufioh narrows his eyes and frowns as he listens to Damara.

"Come on, Kankri, let's go. She's clean." Rufioh said with a neutral tone. He walks away from a glaring Damara. Kankri just blinks once and follows "Damara can be a sure mean doll sometimes…" Rufioh grumbles as he gets in the car and slams the door. "She didn't have to point it out about it…"

Kankri is tempted to ask and discuss what Damara had said that had triggered Rufioh but something stops him. The car is not turning on, actually it sputters and sputters even more and finally blows out smoke. Kankri stares wide-eyed as the police car is actually dead and possibly broken. How did this exactly happen?

"Shit!" Rufioh curses out. "Someone must have stolen some parts from our car! Man, the boss is going to freak…!"

"Now Rufioh, even though you are clearly frustrated with the situation we are in, we must–"

"Wait! I got it!" Rufioh snaps his fingers and gets out his phone. "Sorry Kankri –but I found an answer to our problems, he'll help."

Kankri can't help but sour his face when Rufioh interrupted him but raises an eyebrow in curiosity of what Rufioh is saying. Who is this male person that's going to help them?

It took a few minutes until a blue tow truck comes to them. Kankri stops his little "conversation" of how not to trigger people with vulgar and coarse language to see a quite fit man with a ponytail and goggles. Rufioh gets out and greets the mystery person. Kankri can dearly see the happiness and excitement of the mystery guy. And then the surprise shows right in front of Kankri. Rufioh kisses him.

Kankri really wishes he could simply ask. Is this Rufioh's lover? And why must Rufioh show uncomfortable and possibly triggering public display of affection? But Kankri doesn't say anything. He has explained how he knows Cronus but he never answered what had caused their separation. However, Kankri does give Rufioh a good enough speech about showing too much public display of affection. Rufioh doesn't seem to listen to Kankri though. He keeps looking out of the window with a solemn look. However, Kankri continues his speech. Kankri finished his speech until they went and stopped at a car repair shop.

"Well," Rufioh begins after a silence, "Here we are…"

Kankri exits out of the stench of grease and oil hits him. He immediately makes a disgusted look. Kankri doesn't like the stench. He is actually fine with it –the stench just reminds him of someone and brings some memories, memories that he doesn't want to remember.

"Hello there! You must be Rufioh's partner, nice to meet you!" Kankri blinks and turns his head to see the very fit man with the ponytail and goggles. He is very smiley and is carrying something rather heavy-looking with ease. "My name is Horuss Zahhak, I'll be fixing your car."

Kankri slowly nods. He actually knows him. Horuss had changed after high school. Horuss wasn't exactly nice during high school… He was all frowns and looking down on those who care "lower class" to him. Kankri didn't like Horuss when they were in high school but with the polite and non-triggering manner, Kankri shall have a new start with Horuss.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Kankri greets and shakes Horuss's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too! It's really nice to see both my lover's partner and worker's boyfriend."

Kankri couldn't help but blink a couple of times. However, Horuss doesn't notice. Horuss carries the heavy thing still and walks toward the car. He is most likely going to talk to Rufioh… However, Kankri didn't have time to correct Horuss that he did not have a boyfriend or any intimate partner as of now.

Kankri looks around at the workshop. It is clean, smells decent compared to others, and has a friendly atmosphere. Kankri sigh. This will do… Kankri just needs to think. This case has been taking quite a number on Kankri. There are orphaned children, corpses, too many innocent lives destroyed, and too much panic in the public. And then there's Cronus…

Kankri sighs again. He really did find Cronus as a suspect but if he's telling the full truth, Kankri didn't just want to meet Cronus just because he was a suspect…

"Chief, is that you?" Kankri snaps out of his trance and stares wide-eyed at the guy he was thinking about. "W-Vhat are you doing here? You nev-wer seem to like these places when w-ve were kids."

Kankri immediately crossed his arms and looks away, forgetting that the actions are very triggering from his loudly beating heart. It is quite triggering for Cronus to be all sweaty with oil stains here and there while wearing a white shirt that's being very transparent and triggering will all his sweat… Kankri could feel his anger –it's not embarrassment, of course, never embarrassment –in his cheeks. Kankri is feeling so triggered right now, especially with the way Cronus is smiling!

"It's really nice to see you again chief," Cronus coos, "It seems fate want us together~."

Kankri blushes a deeper red, how triggering for Cronus to say that…!

"I will soon leave when my car is fixed, Mister Ampora."

Cronus then frowns and sighs. "Oh come on, chief, don't giv-we me that formality. W-Ve used to be close, I mean w-ve w-vere childhood friends. W-Vhat happened to us–"

"_Cronus_," Kankri warns but Cronus continues on.

"No, I need to tell you something." Cronus said. His arms are crossed and his face shows complete seriousness. "Chi–Kankri…"

Kankri can't help but blink in surprise. It's been some time since he heard his own name from Cronus…

"I know-v I'm not the best thing out there for you but that doesn't mean I w-von't stop, I only w-vant to be w-vith you again…"

Kankri couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheeks and look away from the sincere look that Cronus is making. He really did not want to have that horrendous experience again…

"Cronus! I need to go fix the car's engine! There's something going on with them!"

Cronus curses a triggering word under his breath but responds. "Alright, I'm going!" Cronus looks back at Kankri and gives a smile. Without a word, Cronus leaves Kankri alone…

"I'm sorry that he ruined your moment, Mister Vantas." Kankri stiffens in surprise and turns his head to see… Horuss… "I'm sure you'll have plenty at time the next time you visit here."

Kankri can't help but look away. "He's… not my lover, Cronus is just an acquaintance."

"Really? An acquaintance?" Horuss said in a very surprised tone. "Cronus seems to be always talking about you every day when he's working. From what I heard, you're very dear to him."

Kankri can't help but blush. It is very triggering for Cronus to talk about him when Kankri was oblivious to it. It is like the news of Terezi dating an older man, leaving Karkat brokenhearted. Kankri did not arrest him all because Karkat begged (actually, shouted) him not to. It is immoral by law but…

"Say, Mister Zahhak…"

"Oh please, call me Horuss. A friend of Rufioh is a friend of mine!"

"…Alright, Horuss," Kankri begins, "Do you believe Cronus has… red feelings for me…?"

Horuss chuckles. "I believe in many things, Kankri. I believe that I could work with horses. I believe I'm an exquisite mechanic. And I believe people can change –even if some were told to do something else in their lifetime." Kankri turns his head to look at a smiling Horuss. "Well for Cronus, I think you should see for yourself."

Kankri is indeed astonished by this. Rufioh has picked a good companion.

"Thank you… Horuss."

Horuss simply smiles bigger. "Anytime."

* * *

Kankri sighs as he gets back home. Horuss's strength had helped the car "repair" be quick. Kankri couldn't help but wonder why Rufioh has not spoken about his companion when Horuss is nice, polite, and sturdy.

But Kankri didn't ask, he didn't have the time since Rufioh checked his watch and said out loud that their shift is over. It was suspicious and triggering for him to do that but Kankri had to let it go since Horuss gave him a good mood.

Kankri searches around his pocket and finds the key that he's looking for. He unlocks the door and opens to hear Karkat shouting at the television with triggering obscenities.

"FUCK! JOHN, YOU NO-GOOD LYING ASSHOLE, YOU SAID YOU WERE NEW TO FUCKING MARIO KART!"

"Hehe, sorry Karkat, it looks like you really suck at this game though!"

"FUCK YOUR BLABBERING NOOK-SUCKING HOLE!"

Kankri can't help but sigh. He really doesn't know how Karkat has gotten his foul and triggering language. He tried to talk to Karkat from getting out of the habit but there seems to be no progress at all. At least Cronus tries…

"Karkat, could you please lower down your volume."

Of course, Karkat either ignores him or doesn't hear him from his triggering shouting curses or triggering noises from a rather triggering video game…

Kankri sighs, it looks like he has to get to another talk with Karkat… But it seems Karkat is in a more positive mood since Terezi made a triggering decision of having an illegal relationship with a man who is indeed older than her.

Kankri moves to his room and undresses out of his uniform. He puts on his red sweater on and comfortable pants. He will most likely spend his time reading his current non-triggering book. Perhaps he could talk to John and Karkat about the triggering volume that the video game is making…

_Ding Dong! _

"KANKRI, GET THE FUCKING DOOR! I'M DAMN –FUCK! JOHN, YOU FUCKING COCK-SUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Really, Karkat needs to listen how triggering his behavior is. Kankri will answer the door. He knows who is visiting them. Kankri takes a deep breath in and checks his hair, hopefully it looks professional and at the same time casual enough. Kankri sighs out and opens the door.

"What up, Kankri! How are you doing with the police business?"

Kankri smiles. "Hello, Latula, I have been well."

Latula smiles and does a rocker sign with her hand –the one which means "I love you" in American Sign Language. She comfortably lets herself in the house and giggles at the triggering profanity made by Karkat. Latula sits on her place, the left side on the leather red couch that Kankri's father bought. Kankri just sits on the lone couch that's next to her. Kankri is quite keen that Latula is here. Even though Latula is married and Kankri did have that crush on her in high school, she has been a good friend to Kankri.

"So how is Mituna, if you don't mind my question and curiosity about your personal life of course."

Latula laughs. "Nah, I'm fine. Tuna has been getting better and the therapy has been working. Tez seems to be happy to date the cool dude, even if he's like five years older than her."

Kankri can't help but frown a little. He has a triggering feeling about the man. The man wore red suits, constantly wearing shades even though he was inside of buildings, and draws very triggering doodles.

"But what about you, Kankri? How's the case going on? IS it still not radical?"

Kankri nods. "Yes, the murder case has been going on too extensive and is causing panic in the public. There is no certain suspect as all of the possible suspects have unquestionable alibis. The culprit is getting braver with his decisions… He is getting destinations further than the previous, he is putting graffiti to make himself prominent, and he is actually doing his murders out in public and in daytime…"

Latula whistles out long and reflective. She frowns at Kankri said. "And nothing still?"

Kankri nods again. "Yes, I even let myself act with no thought and… did something…"

Latula blinks as her eyes see Kankri actually flustered! Latula could feel her blood pumping curiosity and leans forward in excitement. "What? Come on, don't let a rad sister wait!"

"I…" Kankri said, completely looking away at Latula, "I met Cronus…"

Latula immediately frowns and feels guilty. Latula knows what happened between Kankri and Cronus. She even hit him with a skateboard when he got back.

"…You okay, Kankri? He didn't do anything right?"

"It is fine, Latula. He did not harm or touch me at all." Kankri reassures. He did not want Latula to be arrested for assault.

Latula leans back and crosses her arms. Kankri knows she doesn't like not doing anything at all but she respects Kankri's choice and decision. And Kankri can't let her get in trouble since she is married to and taking care of Mituna. Kankri can't let that happen.

"So, why did you think he was a suspect? We both know you don't want to visit that douche anytime soon."

"Latula, please don't use triggering words." Kankri quickly reminded but soon answers the question. "Cronus is an Ampora, the family is known for illegal uses of their boats but cannot be found guilty of any crimes. The victims have severe wounds that somehow are unidentifiable and have lack of any evidence on who the culprit is. The Amporas do have cases where they are accused of smuggling weapons to third world countries and anyone who is willing to pay them. Even if Cronus is not the murderer, he might know who the murderer is."

Latula nods. "Seems legit, his younger brother seems to be in the business too." And then she looks at Kankri worryingly. "But are you sure that you're okay? I mean, dude did something pretty much unforgivable to you."

Kankri tenses a little. He remembers what happened between them… But he couldn't let Latula find out. Kankri takes a silent deep breath in and sighs.

"It is alright, Latula. Though the even has been very triggering to me, I am well over the even as other people has experienced events that is more triggering than mine and it would be very triggering of me to not acknowledge them."

Latula hums in understanding but doesn't look fully convinced. "True that, but Cronus did break your heart. He may not have cheated on you but he did break a respected promise to you."

Kankri sighs again. "I know I shouldn't have acted so imprudent in believing that Cronus would not be involved with his family business."

"There's more than that and we both know it."

Kankri can't help but be silent and have loss of words of what to say. Latula is a very caring and talented woman who doesn't ignore anything. She doesn't want Kankri to avoid the obvious, especially what happened to Kankri. But really, Latula can be stubborn at times…

_Ding Dong!_

Kankri couldn't help but inwardly thank the person who's at the door. The atmosphere is triggering-ly tense. "Someone's at the door."

Kankri might have walked a bit quicker to answer the door. He might have to apologize to Latula if she suspects it. He didn't have a thought or wonder about who was at the door until it's too late.

"Ye–Cronus?!"

Cronus just chuckles though his eyebrows a little creased as if worried about something. "Hey chief, it seems you'v-we been liv-wing in the same house… It was a bit stupid of me to believ-we you mov-we out but hey, it seems logical."

Kankri now inwardly wishes that he was still with Latula and the tense triggering atmosphere. This situation is indeed worse than what was going on before.

Luckily, Latula is near.

"Cronus, what the hell are you doing here!"

"Hey Lat, still a skater babe I see. How's Mituna?"

Latula takes a few steps forward, blocking Kankri from Cronus. She had no time for bullshit. She is glaring up at Cronus who looks more worried than usual.

"Cronus, you better have a good explanation why you even have the guts to take a step here or I swear–"

"W-Vhoa, w-vhoa, let me talk!" Cronus exclaims, waving his hands in surrender.

Latula backs off a little but is still fully glaring at Cronus Kankri couldn't help but peek a little, only to see Cronus's tattoo. Kankri couldn't help but sour a little at the tattoo. There was nothing wrong with the tattoo. The tattoo was a ship that Kankri believe is called a carrack. The Amporas are rumored to have started their business their business with a stolen and beaten up carrack to trade with the Americas. The many mast sails and boat is detailed and stands out when Cronus doesn't wear his leather jacket.

It's just the tattoo is a bad, triggering reminder of the past…

"Alright then, talk."

Kankri could hear Cronus sigh as if disappointed with the situation.

"Can I at least see Kankri, babe. I sw-vear, I w-von't touch him."

Kankri could feel Latula thinking. As much as she dislikes Cronus for both Kankri and Mituna, Latula was raised by a good and fair lawyer. And luckily, she is more in control with her emotions.

"Fine," Latula answers. "But no funny business, Ampora, or I have to the right to whoop you ass."

Kankri is tempted to correct Latula for the triggering language she used but there he is, Cronus. He doesn't look confident –that was not something easily seen on Cronus.

Kankri tries to swallow the lump inside his throat. He can't look nervous in front of Cronus. He has to act civilized and non-triggering in front of Cronus. Even if Cronus is openly showing his nervousness, Kankri has to be professional. He can't be nervous –he can't act nervous. Kankri will be non-triggered.

"Cronus," Kankri begins with a neutral face.

"Kanny…" Cronus breathes out.

Kankri couldn't help but tense up at the triggering nickname. Cronus never said that triggering nickname till that day… Kankri tries to ignore this and takes a steady deep breath.

"Why are you here, Ampora? Unless you have evidence to support your alibi or help this crime, please go to the office and station to give your report."

Cronus frowns. "I'm not here about the case, chief. I'm here for you."

Kankri's heart skips a beat. It is nice for Cronus to speak honestly and… think of others…

"Very well then," Kankri tries to being again. His face is heating for unnecessary reasons. "T-Thank you for visiting me. B-But I am sorry, you have come to the wrong time as Latula and I are–"

"W-Vhen?"

Kankri couldn't help but be dumbfounded and blink at Cronus. "Huh?"

"I said, w-vhen," Cronus answers, "I'll v-wisit you w-vhenev-wer you are free."

Of course, this proposal is quite shocking and triggering for Kankri. In truth, Kankri really doesn't want to see Cronus that often –or at all really. Yes, it is immature of him but Kankri has reasons –not excuses of course, never excuses –of why he want to be away from Cronus.

"That… is very pleasant of you, Ampora, but I am very busy with the murder case as well as finding the missing niece. I don't know if I have the time–"

"I'll w-vait." Cronus interrupts again this time his face is showing desperation. "I don't care how long it takes, I'll w-vait. W-Vhether it takes days or years, I'll w-vait. I really w-vant to talk to you, chief…"

Kankri really doesn't know what to say –or what to feel. Kankri has heard that people should let go of their past but it is easier said than done. Perhaps Cronus has changed for the better. Perhaps Kankri should give Cronus another chance. But what happened in the past, Kankri can't seem to have the guts to do so…

"Yo Ampora, don't be pressuring Kankri!" Latula defends buts stays in the same place where she is. "And I have my suspicions on you, Ampora. Your family isn't exactly quiet."

Cronus sours his face a little. "I'm just here for V-Wantas, babe."

"But it does matter!" Latula actually yells. "Your family has been escaping full and fair justice from the moment your ancestors opened that company! Hell, you little bro killed one too many people with that gun of his! Your hands aren't clean either!"

Cronus sours his face even more. He even crossed his arms in defense. However, Cronus didn't say it's not true… And that worries Kankri…

"Look," Cronus begins. "I know-v the family business isn't exactly great with morality but you got to understand, I need to talk to chief here. I need to explain something."

Kankri could feel himself stiffen. He thinks he knows what Cronus is talking about. And he couldn't help but feel triggered with negative feelings. He really doesn't want to remember what caused their relations to deteriorate…

"Mister Ampora," Kankri chokes out as he tries his best to be professional. "I advise you to stay out and be away for a while as I am currently busy with the murder case. So unless you have information that will benefit the case–"

"I do!" Cronus shouts out. "I have information on the case! Just let me talk to you…"

Kankri really doesn't know what to say. Kankri is still undecided. Cronus is really serious about giving an explanation about that event. And perhaps Kankri should hear about this and figure out why –but Kankri felt so _triggered_ about that event…

Really, what is Kankri supposed to do? He doesn't know what to do or even pick.

"Yo Ampora, you're making Kankri feel triggered! Get out and leave him alone!"

And Cronus loses his cool. His calm face morphs into one with complete rage with his mouth formed into a snarl, showing his canine teeth at Latula. Kankri can actually see his pupils dilate and a vein popping out on his head.

"Shut it, Pyrope!" He yells out. He surprised Latula as she takes a step back. "Don't you dare stick your damn nose in other people's business when you can't smell shit!"

Latula gasps but says nothing. Her inability to smell has always been a sensitive topic. No matter how much her boyfriend Mituna and her sister Terezi comfort and tell her that it was okay not to smell stuff, she still gets disheartened by it. And Kankri doesn't like when anyone insults Latula.

"You keep away from Latula, _Ampora_!" Kankri shouts, throwing his professional image away, "That includes everyone else! Don't you dare get into other people's business!"

Cronus's eyes widen for a second in shock and quickly narrow them in a sneering glare.

"If you just accept my invitation, this w-vouldn't happen! I'm trying! I try to make you forgive me, you give me the cold shoulder! I try to explain w-vhat happened back then but you act like you know-v ev-werything! W-Vell you don't Kan! Hell, you w-vouldn't ev-wen remember it right!"

And the last sentence made Kankri snap.

How dare he, how _dare_ he!

"I remember a Cronus…" Kankri breathes out. Cronus blinks and looks at him, waiting for him to continue. "I remember a Cronus with glasses, a Cronus who was a Harry Potter fan." Cronus now blinks in surprise but Kankri continues on. In this time, Kankri began yelling. "A Cronus who was shy and tongue-tied around girls, a Cronus who had dreams to never get involved with the family business, a Cronus who didn't leave me all alone after high school!"

Cronus is looking away and face is fully shown with guilt. Kankri feels satisfaction of how triggered Cronus looks. He couldn't hold back. He wants to get this feeling off his chest that he stops caring about triggering Cronus. It is a guilty feeling but it's also a good feeling.

"…I remember a Cronus who was my friend…" Kankri sighs out. The feeling was gone after that shout. He could almost feel the emptiness overcoming him. "…But he's gone and dead after he was unsatisfied with me…"

Cronus looks completely triggered by the last sentence. Broken is an understatement of Cronus looks right now. Perhaps Kankri went too far but no matter how much he denies it, Kankri needs what's been bothering and triggering him for quite some time. Actually, it's been bothering him for longer than it should…

"Ch-Chief…" Cronus chokes out. "I-I… I didn't mean… It wasn't really…. I-It was Eri, chief… You got to believe me…"

But Kankri says nothing. He had said his triggering words and has nothing else to say. And even Latula doesn't know what to do or say.

"Mister Ampora, is that you?" Three heads turned to the voice and see both John and Karkat. "I thought you have a meeting with Dad."

Cronus awkwardly chuckles and leans in to reveal himself. "Haha, sorry chief, that's pops. But it's nice to see–"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, FUCKHEAD!" Karkat shouts. He quickly runs right in front of Cronus. "AND GET YOUR FUCKING WANNABE FUCK-ASSHOLE-PRICK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

Cronus doesn't say anything. He has his hands up in a weak surrender and then leaves and goes to his car.

"Karkat, who is he? He looks like Mister Ampora a bit."

"That's fucking Cronus, he's a fucking douchebag and he's the cocksucking son of the fucker Ampora."

"Oh! That makes sense! …But why would he visit your house? Do you guys have business going on?"

"Because he's a fucking douchebag, that's why!"

"Wait, didn't he visit the cop station? And he had flowers too! Are you sure he isn't, you know, dating you brother?"

"John, I swear to God, you better thank yourself that I do not completely want to rip you intestines out and use them as fucking jumprope for what you just asked. No way that asshole brother is going to do that shit again!"

"Again?"

Kankri could hear Karkat curse under his breath.

"Karkat… two guys can actually date each other… right?"

"Of fucking course! I said it once and I won't fucking say it again, fucking _yes_."

"Then what's going on with your brother and mister Ampora's son?"

"John you are trudging on bad fucking lines…"

"But–"

"No, let's just fucking go." Kankri sighs. It's nice for his brother to show that he shows care and concern for him. But…

Kankri knows he has to go back inside and… well, supposedly go back to talking to Latula. He has to worry about that murder case of course. But…

Could Cronus be telling a truth that Kankri does not know?

And can Kankri really forgive him…?

* * *

_"Can't believ-we w-ve're almost done with high school, Kanny!" Cronus sighs out and falls unto Kankri's bed. "Still can't believ-we w-ve'll be finished w-vith that sh–I mean stuff!" _

_ Kankri nods and he smiles at Cronus's attempt at covering triggering words. It is very nice of Cronus to do his best of not triggering anyone –especially stopping himself from saying triggering words. _

_Kankri sits down next to the lying Cronus. Out of habit, he tugs his collar up even though there aren't any bites on him yet. And it has been honestly tiring with all the last minute tests and exams and studying. Cronus had to study more while Kankri tried his best on tutoring him as well as making Cronus pay attention. Of course, Cronus did get distracted multiple times but Kankri luckily made him go back on topic. _

_"I have to agree, Cronus," Kankri said. "The senior year of high school has been tense for many students as we are getting ready for the future, whether it is getting accepted to college, going to the military–" _

_"Or going to a cop school." Cronus finishes with a chuckle. _

_Kankri narrows his eyes and look down at Cronus. "Cronus, the correct and non-triggering word is police, cops is a slang used to trigger officers who are in patrol and on duty." _

_"Yeah, yeah okay," Cronus chuckles, "I still can't believ-we I'll be dating a co–I mean police officer soon." _

_Kankri blushes and looks away from the smirking Cronus. He could feel a familiar heat on his cheeks again as well as the metaphorical skip in his heart. _

_It is still rather a surprise that Cronus and Kankri are dating each other. Kankri still can't believe that this relationship is happening. Then again, there are other events that have shocked Kankri. _

_One is being Cronus wanting to wear greaser outfits and contacts during the end of junior high. Another is Cronus unintentionally ignoring Kankri during freshman year of high school. Another is Cronus apologizing to him in sophomore year with a giant bouquet of flowers. Another is Cronus openly flirting Kankri after he accepted the bouquet during sophomore year and Kankri forgave him. Another is Kankri finally accepts on dating Cronus after some confessing from Porrim in junior year. Another is Cronus making a promise that he wouldn't pressure Kankri into intercourse. And the final one is that this relationship has been continuing more than two years. _

_"Our relationship won't be that different, Cronus." Kankri tries to reason though he is rather flattered that Cronus believes in him succeeding. "We shall remain in contact even though we will be taking different schools for our jobs." _

_Cronus chuckles, "W-Vho know-vs, maybe I'll came to your school w-vith a suit on and a bouquet of those lilies you like." _

_Kankri blushes and turns away. "Please don't do that, Cronus. That action could be triggering to certain people and will trigger me in discomfiture. Perhaps we shall make an appointment when we have the time." _

_Cronus raises himself up and smiles at Kankri. Kankri is still flustered though. _

_"Hey chief," Cronus purrs, "If you w-vant, do you w-vant to make out?"_

_Kankri could feel his head turning bright red like his sweater. God, he is feeling triggered! _

_But Kankri isn't resisting when Cronus has one of his hands just brushing on his shoulder. His thumb is caressing the lower part of the shoulder. Kankri is getting used to touching –though it still took some precautions to do so. _

_Kankri leans in to the touch. It is rather nice and non-triggering. _

_"I know-v you can do it, chief." Cronus reassures. "You know-v the law-vs from the back of your hand."_

_"Thank you for being reassuring, Cronus. And good luck on your engineering school, I believe you got accepted, yes?" _

_Cronus chuckles, "Yeah, but I'm still hoping for that acceptation of yours to come already. You practically aced the test-exam thing."_

_"The entre exam, Cronus," Kankri corrects but can't help but have a smile on his face. _

_"See, you're smiling," Cronus soon has his arm resting on Kankri's shoulders. "And don't act like people w-vouldn't notice how-v stressed out you're getting –I'm a bit of an actor since I did get to be one of the lead actors of The West Side Story musical w-ve did." _

_Kankri couldn't help but sigh. It is true that he has been getting his nerves all triggered due to the awaiting answer of his application and how to handle his relationships with others if he does get accepted –especially with Cronus. He has been enjoying Cronus's attention, affection, and care and does not want the relationship to end anytime due to lack of contact from school. _

_"It is nothing, Cronus. It is just the triggering stress of being accepted, that's all." _

_Cronus frowns a little. "Kanny, you should know-v I can tell if you aren't telling me the full truth. Come on, you can tell me –I promise you can punch me in the face if I laugh."_

_Kankri takes a deep breath and sighs. He looks up to see the poorly hidden concerned face of Cronus. He ignores the embarrassing and triggering nickname that Cronus keeps giving. It is rather discourteous of Kankri to not speak the complete truth when honesty is an important aspect to relationships. But there's more than the lack of contact that's been going on in Kankri's mind. Actually, it has been going through his head for quite some time. _

_Kankri doesn't say anything. Instead, he grabs Cronus's collar with both his hands and quickly pulls him into a kiss. Kankri could feel Cronus tense but he quickly starts kissing back. _

_Almost immediately, the kiss easily got heated. It's been quite some time since their last intimate kissing. _

_"I want to be intimate." Kankri confesses. He doesn't want to look at the bemused face that Cronus is giving. His heart is pounding hard and fast with his face completely red._

_"Chief, w-vhat are you saying? Could you–"_

_"I want to have sex, Cronus."_

_And then there was silence…_

_Kankri could only hear his heartbeat pounding his ear. He feels like he had just triggered himself and Cronus for what he just said. But before Kankri could say anything to cease his supposed triggering words, Cronus puts his arms around Kankri and higs him tight. _

_"You sure about this, chief?" Cronus whispers, "'Cause once you agree, I don't think I can stop." _

_Kankri could feel his nerves completely triggered and his heart racing. But Kankri does want this. He doesn't know why but perhaps it seems to be around that time where they should take that step to their relationship. Cronus did deserve for all his waiting and loyalty to his promise. And maybe, and only maybe, Kankri believes in the back of his head that with this step, he has reassurance that this relationship will not falter or end. _

_Kankri hugs him back awkwardly but tightly. "Just be gentle… and don't leave me…" _

_Cronus smiles, "I promise."_

_And he starts._

* * *

_It was clear evidence that Kankri was a virgin. Cronus showed that he indeed had some experience but it was proven that it has been quite some time since he did anything. _

_There was fumbling, trying, and everything that proved that fantasies are far from reality. But it was perfect in a way. Kankri didn't get excess amount of hurt and both seemed satisfied enough even both did not finish around similar time._

_Kankri sighs and breathes in. He is feeling content with what happened last night. It seems to be the right decision to give his virginity as their high school life is finally over. Cronus was gentle and careful majorly as well as paid more than enough attention to how Kankri reacts to each touch, bite, and kiss he gave. Cronus had cooed, complimented, and dirty-talked what seemed everything to Kankri. Kankri did try to cease Cronus's use of coarse language but there were… distracting occasions going on that Kankri never did succeed. _

_But in the end, everything seem to went well._

_Kankri sighs again. This is indeed a good step and decision to their relationship…_

_Kankri reaches out to proceed cuddling as it is tradition for couples to do after they have coitus. They did after but it seems Cronus has moved during their resting. _

_But Kankri can't seem to find the broad chest of Cronus –or any of Cronus. His hand puts around, only to feel the cold and lifeless mattress. Now that can't be right, Cronus promised. He promised he would stay with Kankri._

_Kankri opens his eyes, his heart beating frantically. Cronus isn't on the bed. Where's Cronus? _

_Kankri quickly sits and immediately cringes. Though Cronus is gentle, it still hurts. Perhaps Cronus is downstairs, he has to be. _

_Kankri struggles on dressing himself but he has to look presentable. And Kankri can see why people stereotype the… receiver would be walking with a noticeable limp. But Kankri has to look presentable –especially since Cronus is downstairs, of course._

_Kankri tries to calm himself of the unnecessary nerves and shaky hands and frantic heart as he goes downstairs. Cronus is there. Cronus is here. He promised. _

_But Cronus is not in the kitchen. _

_"There you fucking are! I swear, that dumb greaser wannabe is influencing you way too fucking much if he's making you sleep past your damn waking point." _

_…It's only Karkat…_

_"You better be fucking happy that school is starting later or else I wouldn't give my fucking gratitude and congratulations on your stupid accepting and –wait, why the fuck are you crying?" _

_Cronus isn't here. Cronus isn't here. Where is Cronus? He is not here! Cronus promised. He promised. _

_"H-Hey, c-come on –I'm sorry." Karkat said. Kankri doesn't care if Karkat has his hand on his shaky shoulder. "C-Come on, you got accepted to that school you wanted to go."_

_But Kankri just sobs. He is completely triggered with sadness. Cronus isn't here. Cronus has broken his promise. _

_And he is all alone after all._

* * *

**And thus, it is the end of the first part of the three-shot. Hopefully you like it so far, The Magnetic Witch. **

**And if any of you could have the time, could you guys help me fix this since I know there's mistakes but I always miss them. It would be very nice for anyone to do it. **

**Well, I tried my best and it's around the winter holidays. So, I wish all you guys a happy holiday! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza! Happy Ramadan! And of course, there's Christmas! Merry Christmas! **


	2. Clues & Discovery

**This is the second part of the fanfiction. I thank all you guys for reading, reviewing, following, and/or putting this fanfiction as one of your favorites. **

**I'm sorry that it took some time but here it is!**

* * *

_**II**_

_**Clues &amp; Discovery**_

* * *

_Cronus can't help but chuckle a little as he plays with Kankri's hair._

_It really is surprising that Kankri wanted to have sex with him but it is definitely a good surprise. He thought he was pretty much going to spend a majority of his life using his trusty hand to take care of business. He really was okay with it since he does care about Kankri._

_But to think he was actually going to get some with Kankri was pretty much unbelievable, it is nice to have this sort of graduation gift. And Kankri giving his permission to do so… Cronus could stay in this bed with Kankri forever…_

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

…_Of course the phone had to break the mood…_

_Cronus sighs. He has to get out of the warm and comfy bed to find his pants and make sure Kankri actually gets some sleep… Maybe it was some sort of junk message. Cronus hopes it is so he can go back to the bed. _

_However, it was a call…_

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

_Cronus raises an eyebrow. For some reason, it's a private call…_

_Cronus can't help but roll his eyes. It must be some sort of customer from his family's private "business" that they're doing. Cronus already promised Kankri that he wasn't going to go anywhere near that shit ever. And he was going to stay to it. Cronus didn't want to get involved with any of that shit in his life at all. _

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

_All he needs to do is simply answer the call and tell the customer kindly and politely to go and fuck off. Of course he wasn't going to curse since who knows when Kankri will start to wake up. _

_Cronus puts the ringing phone near his ears and presses the answer button. _

_However, Cronus did get to say anything. Instead, he gets full surprise and shock of who the caller is._

"_**Cro? Are you there? W-well…?"**_

_Eridan…? Why is Eridan calling him? Usually Eridan calls him in his private cellphone, so he didn't need to put the call on private. _

"_Eri? W-Vhat are you–"_

"_**I'm sorry, Cro. I just need some help. I-It's about father –I don't know-w w-what's really been goin' on but I need your help."**_

"_Eri, w-vhat's going on?"_

"_**It's been somethin' about the business. I-I'm at the house and –please help."**_

_But before Cronus could ask more, the call hangs up…_

…_**Shit**__, Eridan is in trouble! Cronus has to get there! Father must have fucked up really, really shit badly if Eridan had called him like that! Oh god, did a deal went bad? Was there a traitor? Or…__**him**__? Fuck! Cronus doesn't know and he is worried as fuck for Eridan! _

_That's his little brother! Even if Eridan can be irritating at times, Cronus knows that there is more in Eridan than being a prideful asshole. And Eridan would do the same thing for Cronus if he got in any trouble too!_

_As much as Cronus did not want to leave and break Kankri's promise, Kankri will understand that family is important and this is a really big emergency._

_Cronus tries to get all his clothing on him as he searched around the floor and room. He gets everything on without thankfully waking up Kankri. _

_Cronus gives Kankri a quick kiss on the forehead. And then he quickly and quietly leaves the house. He is so glad that he drove here or else Cronus had to wake up Karkat to borrow the Vantas's car._

_Cronus drove to his house. _

_He is inwardly thanking his luck that there's barely anyone awake as he broke plenty of the driving rules. Oh boy, if he got caught, Kankri would be so angry, disappointed, and triggered at him…And Eridan…_

_But fortunately Cronus got to his house without any trouble. _

_And it is way too… quiet. It almost felt like Cronus has entered a bad cliché horror movie…_

_But Cronus isn't going to chicken out, Eridan needs his help._

_Cronus enters the house as quietly as he can. Cronus looks left and right. There seems to be no struggle shown but maybe it's in a different room… Hopefully Eridan is okay. And hopefully Cronus can find the maybe attacker since Cronus forgot to bring a gun with him. He takes careful and silent steps, keeping a low profile as much as he can…_

"_Cronus? Are you here? W-where are you? It's alright!" Eridan!_

_Cronus can't help but immediately stop being stealthy and runs straight to where Eridan's voice is. Is Eridan okay? Is he hurt? Is Eridan –…why is Eridan standing there a group of men…? What's going on?_

"_Eri, w-vhat–" _

"_I'm sorry, Cro," Eridan says. "W-we need to get out of here. Father messed something up and–"_

"_You lied to me!" _

_Eridan winces at the anger of his big brother but still contains the still face as he looks eye to eye with his angered brother. Eridan didn't want to lie to his brother but this is an emergency. Eridan had to get his brother away from trouble. Cronus is the only person that is there for him._

"_Look, I know-w I fucked up our trust but you got to understand Cro, there's goin' to be cops soon. They're goin' to take us to the big house because Father fucked up w-with hidin' somethin' and–"_

"_Didn't I tell you I w-vas nev-wer going in the family business?" _

"_The cops w-wouldn't care! They're lookin' for all Amporas, any associates. They w-will try to blame you on shit you didn't do! So w-we havve to get out of here! I know-w you're not in the business but they w-won't fuckin' listen! You don't understand, they'll lock you up w-when you did nothin' w-wrong!"_

_Cronus can understand what Eridan is talking about. This had happened before and he knows what that mean. They had to leave. They have to disappear until the investigation just gives quit. But this is bad. This is really bad. Kankri…_

"_I can't." _

"_You w-w-w-what?!"_

"_Look, I promised Kankri I w-vould be there for him. I hav-we to go back." _

_Eridan knows about Kankri. Eridan feels conflicted about his brother's relationship with the very vocal Vantas. Kankri is a future cop and that could mean a lot of trouble. But Kankri has made Cronus very happy… But Kankri can now be the reason why Cronus goes to prison…_

_And Eridan suspects this. And he is going to feel so fucking guilty about this…_

"_Alright, VVincent, hit him."_

_Cronus is confused on what Eridan meant until a sharp pain strike at the back of his head. Fuck!_

_Cronus falls down to the ground. He could hear his heart bumping and see that his vision is getting more and more blurry. He could see a glimpse of his little brother, his face fully guilty…_

_Shit…_

_He broke the promise…_

_He…_

_Kankri…_

* * *

"Another victim…" An officer said and shakes his head. "How the fucker gets away with this shit, I don't know…"

"Come on Connor, don't blow a fuse. Maddox wouldn't like to see that."

Kankri says nothing as Officer Connor roughly pushed the laughing partner. He could say how triggering it is to make fun of Connor's infatuation with a member of a station or that Connor's use of violence to the embarrassment that he is experiencing. But he still can't forget what happened with Latula and Cronus…

This case has been going on for too long and is taking everyone down…

"His name is Marcus Boyle. He's a good guy. This doesn't make any sense though. He's practically a saint!"

Rufioh actually looks at the officer. "What do you mean, dude? There's plenty of evidence of coke and other shit around him."

"Yeah, but I know this guy. He's like the perfect boy scout, man."

Rufioh narrows his eyes and then thinks about the previous victims. He never learned about any of the victims' background but… Maybe there is more to the deceased than they think. Rufioh then looks at his partner. Kankri seems pretty distracted today…

"Hey, you think we can go back to the station and look at some files?" Rufioh asks with an idea.

"Why not, you can go." Connor answers.

Rufioh nods and walks to the still distracted Kankri. He doesn't touch him of course. Rufioh learned from the first day that Kankri does not like to get touched. But there has to be some way that Rufioh can get Kankri's attention…

"Hey Kankri, are you damn there?"

Though Rufioh does not like cursing much, it immediately got Kankri's attention.

"Rufioh, what did I say about triggering language? You shouldn't–"

"Kankri, we got to go to the station. I think I got something."

Kankri looks at Rufioh with a raised eyebrow. He looks very tempted to finish his rant but has other things in his mind. He then nods and goes to the shotgun seat. Huh, Rufioh didn't think it was going to be this short… Did something happen to Kankri that Rufioh doesn't know?

But Rufioh isn't complaining. He goes to the car and drives to the station. The drive was quiet but Rufioh had to see what he's thinking can help the case. Ah, here's the station!

Rufioh gets out of the car and runs straight to the desk that he needs to go.

"O-Oh! Mister Nitram, it's good to see you!"

Rufioh smiles at the policeman known as Kyle Maddox. He has been a good guy with some shyness in him. But he's a good shouter. And Officer Ethan Connor has a _huge_ crush on Maddox.

"Hello Maddox, do you have any info on the victims from the hospital?"

Maddox looks at Rufioh with a confused look. Luckily, he got some files out. "Yeah, but not all of them, the rest are with the cemetery company."

"Thanks Maddox."

Rufioh looks at the files, scanning around for what he's looking for. He could feel both Kankri and Maddox staring at him with curiosity and confusion. Hopefully it's here… and…

"There!" Rufioh smiles and points at the info he's looking for. "The corpses are clean! No hint of drug in the bloodline or anything!"

"Rufioh, are you saying that the victims are only seen with an illegal substance?" Kankri questions, "Hopefully you do not feel triggered but can you explain how this information can be valuable to the investigation as there are results of other victims that do have illegal substances in their bloodline. One example is the man known as "Sun-wind." And there is a type of people that live a similar life like "Sun-wind" called hippies."

Rufioh smiles at Kankri. "Kankri, the culprit has drugs on him! And think about it, even if some of the victims do have drugs in their bloodline or somewhere else inside their body, not all of them do! But every victim we found had a drug near them –that's a clue!"

Kankri stares at Rufioh with an unknown emotion going through him. Rufioh may not know what's been going on with Kankri but he can tell his partner is not exactly… happy with the finding. Maybe it has to do with that Ampora guy…

"That's a great fuckin' deduction, cop. W-What else do you havve?"

Rufioh can bet his lucky Pokémon and that every officer here is surprised as the criminal, Eridan Ampora, is here inside the station with no handcuffs on him. Every police worker knows the infamous Eridan Ampora. He was charged with murder for the first time before he was thirteen. He killed a police officer with a harpoon gun. He traded drugs and weapons like any Ampora except killing anyone who tries to negotiate with the price of anything that the officers found out just yet. And six months before Eridan had destroyed a trading ship with unknown resources. Yet he is still free and walking with his chin high as he gets away with everything with his title and the family money.

"If you can end your gapin' mouths, I need to talk to VVantas."

Rufioh just stands there while his partner composes himself in a fast minute and walks to his desk.

"Very well, mister Ampora," Kankri begins. "Please sit down and tell me your purpose to come here."

Of course, Eridan doesn't hesitate. He walks with calmness and a rifle on his back. Yeah, only an Ampora can get away with dangerous weaponry… And he sits down with arms crossed.

"Look, I know-w you people don't like me and I hate cops in general." Eridan says with no remorse. "I'm only here because of Cro."

Rufioh can't help but stiffen a bit. Sure, Cronus Ampora doesn't look dangerous but he's an Ampora. No one can predict what an Ampora would do to get what he wants. He doesn't know how closely-related Cronus and Eridan are and that can be a big problem…

"I am sorry, mister Ampora," Kankri speaks. "But if you do not have any valuable information to share of criminal activity then–"

"There w-will be a drug deal at the docks and a good amount of cocaine, meth, and heroine to arrest all of them." Eridan then glares at Kankri. "Is that enough? Or do you need to take more advvantage on my brother's broken heart?"

Now Rufioh can't help but sweat a little. Did he say _brother_? Cronus is Eridan's brother? Cronus is the brother of Eridan Ampora, who killed more men than racist white police officers? Now Rufioh hopes that Cronus is not worse than Eridan or else they have something worse than an underage underground dictator…

Rufioh can't help but then look at Kankri. Is there another Ampora Kankri knows? Could Kankri have secrets that he's keeping from everyone in the station?

"Mister Ampora, the police force does not take advantage to any civilian, even those who are suspects. I am sorry if I am–"

"Breakin' Cro's heart, you fuckin' should."

Rufioh watches as Kankri's shoulders tense and slowly with a deep breath out, loosen up. Damn, Kankri sure is patient. Any other officer would have flipped their lid off on this guy and be dead the second after.

"Thank you for giving us valuable information, mister Ampora." Kankri says in a calm voice. "I hope you have a nice day as the police will–"

Eridan quickly stands up and slams his hands to the desk. His glare looks animalistic and filled with bloodlust. Rufioh has his hand on the gun, ready to take out of the belt. If Eridan begins shooting…Shit, it'll be a bloodbath war…

"Look VVantas," Eridan barks. "It w-was not Cro's fault that he disappeared, okay! It w-was me! I w-won't let you fuckin' isolate Cro because you think all of it w-was his fault!"

Rufioh looks back to back at Kankri and Eridan. Obviously, Eridan is younger than Kankri but has way too much experience that Rufioh can't imagine what could be the worst thing that Eridan has done. And Rufioh only has a clue or two what happened with Kankri and Cronus. But there's no solution Rufioh can figure out with. There is very little information to what's going on.

Rufioh watches as Eridan glares at Kankri but slowly sits back down. Eridan keeps looking at Kankri still as he gets something out, a file.

"This has evverythin' you need to know-w about that evvent. But only you can look at this. If there's anyone else w-who tries to use this, this shit of a station w-will go dow-wn to the fuckin' dumps."

Eridan throws it at the desk and stands up again and walks away. What exactly is in there that only Kankri can see? Rufioh is tempted but he knows that what Eridan said was not an empty threat, it's an easy promise.

"Oh, and by the w-way," Eridan says as he stands near the exit. "Brin' your best force on the docks. All of them w-will hold no mercy. Good luck on the serial killing."

And Eridan leaves.

…Man… that was intense…

* * *

Kankri can't help but look at what Eridan has given him. He keeps it safe and away from other officers. But he does not look what's inside.

He is still surprised that Eridan had entered the police station. Kankri may not know much about Cronus's younger brother when he and Cronus had a better relationship but has heard facts and rumors about him. But Kankri can tell that Eridan does care about his brother.

He has proven Kankri more than enough with the visit, the file, and his words…

But there's the real truth… It's the truth that will reveal Kankri that Cronus had an absolute good reason about his disappearance on that day. But it's been so long since that event. And to think, Kankri had… concluded the wrong assumption…

And what would it mean for him and Cronus? Their previous relationship has been quite some time ago. Even if the feelings are mutual, it won't go back to normal. There will be tension and unnecessary awkwardness if they go back to courting…

But Cronus does need necessary fairness. Kankri has been acting very hostile towards Cronus…

Perhaps Kankri can read the file later…

"Kankri, is there something that you want me to talk about?"

Kankri looks up and to see his friend. He can feel heat going to his cheeks. Oh dear, he is acting rude towards Aranea. How impolite and lack of manners, Aranea is here to talk to Kankri.

"I am sorry, miss Serket, I have been distracted by the murder case. We still have lack of clues and lack of suspects. There is more patrol but the results are too similar that we might have to use different procedures and different… material to try and find the culprit or at least, clues." Kankri replies.

Aranea smiles, "Don't worry Kankri, it's alright."

Kankri does a little nod and takes a sip of his tea.

It is a weekly meeting between the two. Kankri would go to the Serket's mansion and enjoy tea and treats in a particular room that has an excellent view to a garden. Aranea likes to listen to what Kankri says first and Kankri will listen to what Aranea says after. It is nice and calming for Kankri and Aranea likes to do work.

"I also have this folder at home that I have not looked." Kankri continues. "I am concerned about what will happen after I have gain knowledge of an event that I thought I knew."

Aranea hums and looks at Kankri, expecting to hear more to understand. She does love detail.

"I had this… intimate relationship with this certain male." Kankri begins, trying to ignore the heat that is warming his cheeks. "We did not have coitus throughout the relationship. He respected my boundaries and my restriction to said coitus. However…"

"Did he do something that is not consent?"

Kankri shakes his head. "No, he did the proper action of asking my consent and allowed me a chance to have second thoughts…" Kankri can feel the heat on his cheeks getting warmer… "I gave my approval…"

Aranea tries to contain her giggles but Kankri could hear quiet laughter. Kankri can't help but feel triggered at her amusement but he shouldn't be rude to tell her that her action is triggering him. Instead, Kankri has his index finger hooking on and pulling at his collar.

"I am sorry, Kankri. I should have not laughed."

"It is alright. Though it is triggering to me, people will find amusement in a seemingly improbable action that I did and I should not oppressed what their opinion on it."

Aranea shakes her head. "But I am sorry, Kankri. You see, I have found a partner that I am courting with. He is quite an interesting and unique gentleman as he has quirks and flaws here and there but he knows his manners quite well. He is very kind and nice as he is quite the gentleman. I was very fortunate that I met him and had time to talk to him."

Kankri smiles, "I see, I congratulate you for having a good intimate relationship with someone."

Aranea giggles with a blush on her face. "Oh yes, I am glad to have met him. He is not typical and is a fascinating person to know. Maybe one day you'll meet him."

Kankri blinks in confusion and raises an eyebrow. "I hope you do not mind me asking as it could be triggering to some people but may I ask why it will take time to see this partner of yours?"

Aranea waves her hand front and back in the air, almost looking like she's waving off a bad smell. "I do not mind. It is just that he is busy with something personal. But Kankri, I did not hear your entire story with this man you had a relationship with. You told me that the intercourse was consensual but what happened?"

Kankri could feel the very triggering sadness coming over him. Kankri can't decide if he should tell Aranea or not. The subject is very private and Kankri doesn't want to personally talk about it. However, it is rather triggering and rude to keep something from a friend…

Kankri tries to make a decision on which action he should take…

"Kankri, it's alright." Aranea comforts. "You can tell me if you want to. You don't need to feel forced in telling me. Please take your time if you need to."

Kankri looks at Aranea and takes a deep breath in… and a deep breath out…

"Thank you, Aranea. I am thankful of your concern. I am sorry that I cannot tell you now but I will later on." Kankri answers.

Aranea frowns. Kankri does feel guilty about not telling her but he can't tell her now. It is very personal and Kankri can't tell it to anyone just yet. And there are other people like Kankri that need a bit more time as well.

"Kankri, you should tell someone. My opinion is that you should or else it will bottle up and it will hurt your mental health. I don't want you to hurt yourself, Kankri. You are my friend and I want to help you."

Kankri can understand why Aranea is trying to do but Kankri does need more time.

"Is it alright if we change the subject, Aranea? Of course, if it does not trigger you."

Aranea frowns deeper. But then Aranea sighs. "Alright, I see that you have your privacy. I remember being with kids, they like to keep secrets too. Sometimes they wouldn't talk to me at all, they even have… triggering names for me. Spidey… witch… Black widow…" Aranea sighs and breathes out softly a giggle. "I know people have their… annoyance on me but I understand…"

"Aranea, you know you are a valuable friend to me. I do not mean to trigger you with my refusal but please understand that I cannot simply talk about it."

Aranea nods and takes a sip of her tea. Kankri can't help but follow. It is not the first time that Kankri refuse to give personal information to Aranea but Kankri can't help but feel guilty anyway. He can understand that there is needed trust for friendship but there is also needed privacy between friends as well. And he will tell her, just not now.

Now he has to find a new subject to continue the conversation. Aranea is indeed triggered by Kankri's refusal and Kankri must fix it. Kankri looks around to see if there's an appropriate topic that is completely relate to Kankri's refusal, his past, or the file…

Then Kankri sees something.

"Aranea, I hope you do not mind me asking but are you interested in astrology? The necklace you have there around your neck reminds me of it."

Aranea blinks and stares wide-eyed at Kankri before she slowly smiles and sighs out a laugh. "Yes, this necklace is indeed involved with astrology. Even though it is based on no real evidence, it is fun to read about it. I can't help but simply get this necklace."

Kankri blinks and looks at the necklace. For some reason, there's something odd about the pendant. Kankri had read a few articles about astrology to see what was making it so popular. It is luckily not too triggering as most articles tell the good attributes people have though there might be a chance that people can depend on it too much. However, Kankri can recognize the shape and form of the astrology sign of Aranea's necklace and he remembers her birthday…

"Aranea, I hope you don't be offended or triggered but I believe you are a Scorpio than a Cancer, right?"

Aranea looks down on the pendant and smiles. "Well, let's just say… that this belonged to someone precious…"

"Is it from the significant other if you don't mind me asking?"

Aranea giggles and presses her index finger to her pouted lips. "Let's just say that's my private personal secret that I'll tell you later."

Kankri can't help but smile. Even though Aranea is reminding of Kankri's refusal, it is nice to have something mutual that both will tell each other later. At least that means Kankri isn't rudely hiding towards Aranea unfairly.

"So Kankri, how is work? Is the case with all those murders going on still?"

Kankri appreciates that Aranea is indeed dropping the topic with Cronus. "Yes, it is still going on. The station has agreed that our primary action will and must be protecting the people. Trying to find out who did has been less progressing than we thought and patrolling has decreased the chance of the next murder to happen soon. We still have very few clues and even fewer suspects. I do hope this case will end sometime, there are too many lives lost already."

Aranea nods and gives an understanding smile. "I may not understand the police occupation and how the station works but hopefully there will be good coincidences in the future."

"Thank you Aranea, I hope you too have good coincidences as well. But there is some virtuous news. Officers are getting closer to the missing million dollar niece."

"Actually Kankri, the niece is now four million. The uncle raised the money quite some time ago."

"I see. I did not know that. Thank you for telling me. And it seems that the uncle doesn't need to pay anyone the money. It turns out that the girl is alive and most likely well."

Aranea tips her head and stare at Kankri. "May I ask you how you know? It's been some time since anyone –even the uncle had last seen her."

Kankri smiles, positive feelings are in a high. "Why of course, Aranea, it will be my pleasure." He takes a breath in before he begins. "The girl was indeed missing for some time. Luckily that time is shorter than the murder case. However, the uncle was in complete distress when he could not find his niece and I had already seen that the man has no caliginous intentions to the girl. I could not join due to the murder case and it was triggering for the two officers assigned to it to ask questions based on assumptions. I heard a few news of the progression of the finding and–"

"Kankri, may you please tell me how if that's alright with you." Aranea leans forward and smiles, "I really want to know how."

Kankri can't help but feel a bit offended on the interruption but he can understand why Aranea would do a triggering action. "She found a radio. She somehow got it to transfer strong enough waves that the station is getting both the officers and others to find the area around the location."

"Right now?"

"Yes, of course, it will be just a half an hour at least to get there and it will take minimally minutes for them to get the exact location and rescue her."

Aranea smiles wider, "That is wonderful, Kankri! She must be very brave to do something like that. I must say, I really worried about her. To have her missing and away from her guardian…"

"Yes, I am glad that she will be fine. But I do know that she will need extensive help as the experience will most likely have her traumatized. Maybe you can help her, Aranea."

Aranea's eyes widen but she keeps smiling. She must be really surprised at Kankri's suggestion. "Me? I am flattered that you see me as relevant help. I will try my best to help her. And maybe I will help with the uncle. He must be very stressed and traumatized on losing his niece."

Kankri smiles and nods, "Yes, I should have thought of the guardian. That was triggering of me to forget him."

"And what is the name of the girl?"

"It is–"

"Actually Kankri, I am sorry for interrupting but maybe you could write it for me. That way, I won't forget. I coincidently have paper and a pen with me. It is better to remember it on paper than just memory."

Kankri slowly closes his mouth and looks at Aranea. He really feels triggered but again, he understands. However, it is still rude and triggering for Aranea to interrupt. Then again, Kankri didn't explain to her what was happening with him and Cronus. Perhaps this is well deserved. But it is still impolite.

"Alright then, Aranea… May I please have the pen and paper?"

Aranea takes a slip of paper with inked words and a symbol printed on the front. "Here's the paper." She says.

Then Aranea takes a pen out of her other pocket. "And here's the pen."

She presses the top of the pen. The pen gives out a loud click but it is ready to write. She gives the pen to Kankri with a smile.

Kankri takes the offered pen. And he begins to write the–

"Aranea, it seems this pen is out of ink or perhaps the ink is dried up. But nevertheless, it does not work."

"Oh sorry Kankri, here, I'll go get a new pen. Aranea begins to stand up. "I am very sorry, Kankri. I do not know why I kept that pen. Fortunately I know there's a pen I can find around here."

But Kankri sticks his palm out, body-motioning Aranea to pause her standing up and sit back down. "It is alright, Aranea." Kankri reassures and then takes out his pen. Luckily, this one does have ink.

And Kankri writes the name down.

_Jade Harley_

* * *

"Who the _fuck_ told you assholes?! This place was supposed to be top secret!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say–"

"Fuck you! Aaaaaargh!"

Kankri cannot believe that there is this many men in the docks and to do drug dealing…

"W-Well, w-well, it looks like you actually listen to w-what I said yet you don't listen to a w-word from Cro. How-w interestin'…"

And Kankri cannot believe that Eridan Ampora is here, free and not arrested…

"Hello, mister Ampora, please refrain from the scene as we are doing our job."

"Poppycock, you know-w w-why I'm here." Eridan walks towards Kankri with the rifle still on his back. "And I know-w that evvery cop here w-wants to cuff me and put me behind bars. But you know-w that w-would be inappropriate and I could get that shithole station of yours out of the map before you can say a w-word."

Kankri tries not to narrow his eyes at the infamous Eridan Ampora. His attitude towards the police is very triggering. And he has a triggering ego since the rifle and the scarf and the smirk is triggering him a lot. But Kankri must stay calm. It is most likely that Eridan is goading him. And Kankri is wearing his uniform, he can't act unprofessional.

"Citizens must remain from the scene of the crime –especially of the officers are arresting culprits."

Eridan frowns and crosses his arms. "Look, I am only here to answ-wer any questions you havve w-with the file. I w-want you to understand evverythin' that it's not Cro's fault, alright."

Kankri can't help but feel guilty. He lowers his head and takes a look at the ground.

"…You didn't read the file yet…" Eridan scoffs and then sighs. "Great, I thought you w-would havve opened it and do evverythin' to convvince yourself that it's still Cro's fault…"

Kankri looks at the infamous gangster known as Eridan Ampora. He's around Karkat's age yet he has already done so many crimes that a juvenile hall won't do any good. But Eridan is still human.

Kankri can see that Eridan cares about his brother very conspicuously. And Kankri is very surprised that he could see a different side of Eridan again. Any worker around the area would have thought the prejudice of Eridan Ampora, a mentally ill, jealous-ridden- hope-destroying, sex-craving, trigger-happy misanthropist. Some of those descriptions aren't true and there's more to Eridan than Kankri knows. He has met Eridan before, during the time when he and Cronus were courting. Perhaps the old Eridan Ampora is still there…

"Eridan," Kankri begins, easily getting his attention. "I hope you are not triggered but I have a question for you."

"W-What is it?"

"Why do so much for Cronus, especially the risks here and especially since Cronus–"

"He's my brother." Eridan answers as he stares at Kankri with an eyebrow raised but his eyes narrowed. "I may disapprovve w-what he did in order to stay w-with you durin' that time, but he's still my brother."

But before Kankri could say anything, both hear something else.

"Ampora! You bastard! You slut! You fucking damn traitor! You said that this place is safe! You fucking liar! I'll tell them! I'll fucking tell them! You hear me, Ampora! I'll tell!"

But before the officers could put the man in the car, something fired.

_Bam!_

It is just mere seconds but Kankri sees it all so very slowly…

The man's head was the target… His eyes are wide and surprised… The forehead was cracked open… The bits of bone… the splatters of blood… it's all over the ground, the officers, and… the corpse…

The back of the head hits the car before it limps in front and pouts out blood and bits of brain…

H-How…?

W-What happened…?

There are so many officers and…

Who…?

Who would–…

Kankri looks back at Eridan, who puts his hand down. But he does not look guilty or horrified at what just happened. He was just staring at Kankri with emotionless violet eyes. But there is more about Eridan than a gangster. Kankri knows that and he has seen that. But now… it is gone…

"Listen here, VVantas," Eridan beings as he stares straight at Kankri's horrified eyes. "You can believve evverythin' they say about me. I know-w I did evvery crime that people said I did and I am the fucker that all of you hate. But Cro is fuckin' different."

Eridan then takes out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "And I know-w there is that case with that despicable brat, at least read this –after the file of course. The insufferable asshole has been gettin' w-way too fuckin' annoyin' for me and the rest of us."

"Mister Ampora… may you please refrain from cursing. You could be triggering someone with that language…"

Eridan rolls his eyes and looks at Kankri. "Nevvermind my language VVantas, I need you to sw-wear to me that you'll read the paper and the file. This has been a w-waste of my fu–time. Cro deservves better than this and you better read all of the paper in that file or else I am going to shoot you w-without mercy and set fire on that station…"

Kankri stays silent. He is still shocked at what happened to the man. And Kankri can't help but be afraid at the power Eridan has. It is only a glimpse but Kankri knows that Eridan is hiding more power than can begin to thin. And the threat that Eridan made is not just triggering but can be very possible and can be done… Eridan has changed so much…

"…Please do not use verbal threats or any triggering threats to an officer, mister Ampora."

Eridan does not look surprised or mad at what Kankri said. Rather, he looks amused. An eyebrow is raised and there is a tilt on one side of the mouth. This look somehow makes Eridan look… younger… And reminds Kankri of who he was before…

"I can now-w see w-why Cro likes you again…" Eridan says.

Kankri refrains himself from the heat on his cheeks. It is very… apparent that Cronus has… red feelings for him… But it is quite triggering for his brother to point it out…

"I hope you don't think the w-world is plainly black and w-white, mister VVantas." Eridan speaks. "I may not be a good guy but I don't care w-what you cops think. I brin' my ow-wn justice that you people w-would not understand and I w-will let you livve for now-w. But mark my w-words, VVantas, I w-will havve my w-way and you w-will learn the truth."

"What is this truth that you speak, mister Ampora?" Kankri asks before he can think and stop himself. He immediately regrets asking that question. It is very triggering for him to say it like he openly doubts Eridan's words.

However, Eridan does not look like he is completely and fully triggered by Kankri's triggering question. He looks a bit… uneasy…

"W-Well…" Eridan begins, pulling an end of his scarf. "To be honest, I w-was an ass tow-wards Cro durin' that time… It is my entire fault that you guys…" Eridan keeps playing at the end of his scarf.

But Kankri can see the human side of Eridan Ampora again… He is acting a bit similar to Karkat when he was feeling guilty and triggered for what he did. Indeed, Eridan Ampora may have shown an example of his power earlier but he also shows that he can feel guilty of his actions.

"Alright, mister Ampora… I'll look and read everything."

Eridan looks up with those familiar violet eyes. Both eyebrows are raised. His eyes twinkle secretly in relief. But Kankri can see only a theoretical minute of that expression before Eridan changes it.

"Alright then, I'll take your w-word for it for now-w. But if you think you can "postpone" it, I w-will keep my w-word. And I w-will get aw-way w-with it."

"Understood, mister Ampora…"

And that seems to be it, Eridan convinced Kankri to finally read the file. Eridan has his chin high as he turns around and begins to leave. The rifle on his back is what Kankri can see and it reminds him of Eridan's tyrant-like powers. There is the right to possess guns but that rifle…

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kankri looks to see Eridan turning his head and staring right at him… "…Of course, I w-want no funny business just to remind you and…"

Eridan turns his head forward and takes a deep sigh. "Cro has been there for me w-when father couldn't… He w-would listen to me w-when no one seems to… He evven read the Harry Potter books for me and helped me havve… a decent childhood. I am forevver in debt w-with him and I do w-want to fix this shitty mistake I made so he can be happy… _That_ is w-why I am doin' this for him, for Cro…"

And Eridan finally leaves. He said everything that he had to say…

* * *

"Hello Karkat, how have you been if it is not triggering for me to ask?"

Karkat rolls his eyes and leaves outside. Kankri feels much triggered at this. But Kankri tries not to say anything as Karkat joins John to an activity.

Kankri has to read. He has to find out what happened back then.

Kankri goes to his room with caution and nerves on him. He has his key on him and he shuts the door behind him and locks it. Kankri tries to take a deep breath in and sighs. But the nerves are still triggering him and Kankri feels hesitance in him. But he has to do this. Kankri cannot assume and conclude what happened. He has to find out the real truth…

Kankri goes to his desk and unlocks one of the drawers with his key. There is the file…

Kankri takes the file out and just… looks at it.

This is it… This is the file that will explain everything…

Kankri can feel his heart pumping more blood, the sound theoretically echoing to his ears. His mouth feels dry. His hands seem to secrete more sweat than normal and are shaking… He hasn't even opened it yet…

Kankri tries to calm himself down. He needs to do this. He has been so unfair to Cronus.

Kankri finally opens it.

And the first thing Kankri sees is… an envelope…

Kankri blinks and looks at the envelope.

That… isn't something Kankri was expecting…

He puts the file down on top of the desk and takes the envelope out and examines it. It is a plain and normal white envelope in a popular size. There are several stamps on it and Kankri can see that the envelope went to places. It shows that it is old with corners completely crumpled and yellowed. And it is open… The envelope indeed does have a letter…

Kankri tenses up for a few seconds before quickly getting the letter out of the envelope. He puts the envelope down and… he reads.

_'Dear Sir Dualscar,_

_Your order of aquariums with amphora installments has been postponed. Please forgive our staff for misplacing the equipment to another place. Do not worry, the equipment is safe and will go to its current location in due time._

_However, one of the aquariums seems to have problems with its location right now that as current event goes. Please have patience as the staff will try to fix this product in due time. Thank you shopping Caligula's Aquariums Shop.'_

It has the product symbol stamped on but Kankri thinks that the company is most likely unreal. Kankri then looks at the envelope. The person for the letter to be sent is Orphaner Dualscar… That was the code name for the owner of Ampora Corporation…

Kankri puts the letter and envelope to the side and picks a paper from the file. The first sentence summarizes everything in it.

_'Thank you for using Aquarius Cruise, your reservation is made.'_

Kankri can see all the details… There is the reserved room… There is the number of people reserved around that area… And then there is the date…

…It is the same day that…

Kankri puts the paper over the letter and gets another paper. It's a map with circles, X's, and notes here and there. It either tells Kankri to go to a specific area or not go to a specific area. Roads are highlighted and crossed off as if…

Kankri puts that paper to the side where the other paper and letter is, making a pile. He picks up another one. It tells a purchase of chloroform…

Kankri gets another paper. It's a receipt on a hardware store. The majority purchase is rope…

Kankri puts both papers on the file and picks up another envelope. He takes out the letter and sees it is around the age of the previous and first letter…

_'Dear Caligula's Aquarium,_

_I need two aquariums to be transferred to my place. Please keep them safe no matter what._

_From,_

_Orphaner Dualscar'_

Kankri can see what's going on… He already is getting the idea of what happened. But he has to see it all. He did promise Cronus's brother that he will look at all of them. And there is still more papers that Kankri has to look at. So he shouldn't feel so… overwhelmed…

Kankri does remember the infamous "Orphaner Dualscar" being suspected to a crime but Kankri assumed with very little evidence that Cronus had… helped…

Of course, it is rather coincidental that what was next in the file is a copy-printed paper of a newspaper on that day. The headlines are all about Orphaner Dualscar being suspected of a crime yet there isn't any detail about the crime… This newspaper is definitely biased with how much of the article is talking about how enthusiastic people will be for him to get the death sentence. There is also detail and a sentence about police officers that are supposedly arresting other suspects that are working with Orphaner Dualscar… Kankri can easily see that family members can be suspected for involvement. This meaning that the newspaper proves the reason for escaping…

It is rather unfortunate that many workers of law protection and law enforcement would try to arrest or even shot and kill at least one person. Even if the person is a criminal, there is a line that is crossed when police officers use too much enforcement or power… And it seemed too many went after Cronus's father… and Cronus himself…

Kankri slowly puts the paper down. Kankri can understand the reason. Those who are abusing their power will most likely target people close to Mr. Ampora… And Cronus was eighteen, legal to go to jail…

Kankri doesn't know how he can doubt and question with this proof. Eridan made sure that it is full out true that it was not Cronus's fault that he disappeared that day. But Kankri can't help but question about what happened after the escape. Cronus appeared during the time Kankri was learning how to be a police officer.

Unfortunately, Kankri did not listen to what Cronus had to say and sucker-punched him…

But there was reason to Kankri's action. Cronus may not have been at fault but Kankri did not know that and Cronus did break his promise. It is not something that Kankri can easily forgive… There's also the time that it took Cronus.

So Kankri picks up the next thing from the file. It's another envelope with an unmistaken letter. But the address for the letter to be sent is different from the previous yet is familiar. It is actually near here… Actually, this address is very familiar… In fact, Kankri actually visited this address!

Kankri tears the letter away from the envelope and stares at the letter. There is no code. It is hand-written and very… personal.

Kankri doesn't exactly read the letter. He is looking at one particular line.

_'Dear Cronus, _

_I'm sorry.'_

Kankri puts the letter down, feeling rather… overwhelmed…

Kankri suspects who the writer is on this letter. Though he may be unfamiliar with his handwriting, Kankri can see this letter is very personal and Eridan has truly given everything to prove his older brother's innocence… He has given part of his own privacy in order to do so…

Kankri begins reading.

_'Dear Cronus, _

_I'm sorry. I know that what I did was not the best action or plan, especially what I did to you. But please understand my methods._

_I know that there was consequences to my actions but the cops wouldn't get that you're not in the family business. You should know how unfair and disgusting they are. They won't listen past a second and will shoot you. They would have killed you, Cronus._

_Perhaps my action was not the best but I panicked. Father has been partially caught but that doesn't mean the cops will give a fuck if we were involved or not. They would arrest us if they feel merciful enough and I do not want to imagine what will be their worst._

_Look, I know you're near him and most likely trying to get him to understand your situation but he won't. You told me that he was going to be a cop and we both know how cops are. Even if he was one of those "good ones," it wouldn't make a fucking difference._

_I'll help you on convincing him it was not your fault but it will take time. We still need to go undercover and out of the cops' watch for a while. It's for safety. You can't just go out there, Cronus. There will be too much trouble and he will arrest you. Or worse, he could use the excuse to use enforcement. And even if he does, those other pieces of filth will do it instead. They already tried that enforcement with Gan, Seahorse! _

_Please come back, Cronus. I'll help. I promise. Let me earn back your trust. Perhaps you can help us and maybe Father can help as well. We can all help each other. Please consider it and come back home._

_Eridan'_

The letter seems to have more weight on it after Kankri finished reading it. Kankri lowers his arms and lets the paper flutter down on the desk. His arms slack to his sides and Kankri stares out at his desk. There are still papers that Kankri did not see but…

It made sense. Kankri gets it. This is enough proof for him to see that he was wrong. He really doesn't need any more evidence…

But what can Kankri say to Cronus? He can't simply tell Cronus that he forgives him without any explanation. But what will Cronus's reaction will be if he finds out Eridan's evidence? Will their relationship suffer or improve? Kankri hopes improvement but he knows there's the possibility of the relationship deteriorating…

But Kankri has to talk to Cronus.

It is the right thing to do…

Kankri moves his eyes to see Eridan's letter. Maybe Kankri can give the letter to Cronus since it doesn't seem Cronus read it yet. Perhaps Kankri can talk to Cronus about Eridan. Even though Eridan is an infamous criminal, Kankri wish to improve the two brothers' relationship with each other.

Kankri then takes the letter, looks at it without really reading it again. Kankri does a little nod to himself, he will talk to Cronus. And especially explain to him that his brother does care about him and hopefully improve their relationship.

Kankri begins to put away the papers back in the file. He doesn't need to see anymore. He puts the receipt away… the two letters involving with "Caligula's Aquarium"… the paper involving with the reserved cruise… now where's the envelope…

Kankri should not have turned the envelope away, how unsophisticated that action is…

The envelope doesn't seem to be on his desk and… Oh! There it is.

Kankri picks up the envelope on the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed at his action. He shouldn't have thrown it nor done any triggering action to it or anything. And Kankri will remind himself to–

Something flutters out of the envelope…

It's… another letter…?

Why would Eridan have another letter…?

Kankri picks up the dropped letter and puts Eridan's letter and the envelope down. The letter he has looks… newer than the previous letter but not much… And why is it here?

Curiosity has overcome Kankri as he unfolds the letter and reads…

* * *

_"Mister Ampora, we have report on port W.W. 311."_

_Eridan crosses his arms. "W-Well, report now-w."_

_Both nod. The one on Eridan's left speaks. "The port is doing well, sir. There is no brief of attacks but there is suspicion on a small boat that passed it enough for it to be suspicious. Collins and Ackles are investigating. Meth is selling about twenty percent more than last year but cigars aren't selling that good. Tuna is selling well since it's the season. And Seahorse is feeling better."_

_Eridan nods. He is most satisfied and relieved with the last one. But he keeps frowning and looking down at the two men. He is waiting. "W-Well? Anythin' else?"_

_The man on the right nods and steps up, getting out what Eridan was waiting for. "I got the letter, the one from Cronus."_

_Eridan tries not to immediately move to the visible letter. He cannot show weakness to anyone. And he has other business he has to take care of. Especially with these two…_

_"Gentleman…" Eridan begins, "Creote… Durlin… You do know-w this business isn't somethin' that people should fool around in any case. I do hope you tw-wo know-w that."_

_Creote, the man on his left, nods. "Of course, sir."_

_"Yes sir, we would never."_

_Eridan stares down at both of them. They are a bit tense but both are experienced enough that they don't reveal any vile emotion. But Father trained Eridan well. Durlin, the one on his right, is showing hints of nervousness. That's the target…_

_"**Durlin**," Eridan speaks out. Eridan easily sees the twitch made by him. And from the corner of his eye, Eridan can see Creote tense. "You are a talented hacker. You know-w how-w to get into security, how-w to stop it, and get information from security." _

_"Why thank sir, I–"_

_"**How-wevver**," Eridan begins and looks at Durlin with narrowed eyes. "That does not mean you are not disposable. So if you think of gettin' distracted and not doin' your job one hundred percent I w-will havve Creote here blast a bullet inside your head."_

_"I –uh –sir?"_

_"I havve reports of you fuckin' w-when you're supposed to do you w-work." Eridan growls, "I don't care if there's some fucked up chemical imbalance in that fuckin' head of your but if you think–"_

_"That was me, Ampora sir." Creote answers with no displace of emotion. "I apologize for my sordid behavior, mister Ampora sir."_

_Eridan looks at Creote and frowns. He has his gun ready but there's something he needs to do. He looks at Creote, trying to get a hint of emotion from the stoic man. But Eridan can see from the corner of his eyes that Durlin is surprised… and worried…_

_"You're the guy w-who's been fuckin' and shit?" Eridan questions with no remorse. _

_"Yes sir."_

_Eridan quickly takes out his handgun and with no thought, shoots Creote on one of the safe points of the thigh. Father trained him to know where to shoot to hurt, to kill, or to simply look like he actually killed them while Eridan just knocked them out unconscious. _

_"No! Creote!" Durlin shouts but stays in place. "Sir, why did you–"_

_"Shut it Durlin," Eridan growls as he glares at the man himself. "You tw-wo can get aw-way w-with the fuckin' w-while you're supposed to w-work in this business, I w-will personally destroy the problem you tw-wo are makin'." _

_Creote stands up and nods. Eridan knows that Creote may look and act like a typical bodyguard but there is indeed more to the man. He understands order. He understands restraint. And he understands power._

_But Eridan is not finished yet. He puts away his handgun and glares at both Durlin and Creote. "This is your w-warnin'. Try again and you w-will be **punished**. Now-w leavve and givve me the letter. You tw-wo are now-w dismissed."_

_Both nod. Durlin is wide-eyed and nervous and possibly scared. Creote is professionally straight-faced. Eridan has given his order and warning to both of them. However, Eridan does suspect more between them. But he does not want to know or find out. If it is clear, Eridan has to shoot them dead. Father taught him so._

_But he'll find out later maybe. Eridan has other business to take care of. Durlin gives the letter to Eridan before he runs up to Creote and helps him walk out of the room. Eridan stares at the men as they exit out and leave him alone with the letter._

_Eridan then turns his head and looks at the letter. He doesn't immediately get the letter out of the envelope. Instead, he lets the expression of worry on his face and stares at the letter. This is it. _

_This is the letter…_

_This is from Cro…_

_Should Eridan actually open it…?_

_Cronus did say and expressed his… frustration and anger to Eridan's actions…_

_But they are brothers. Cronus said that once. Cronus wouldn't just hate him. They are family. Eridan has forgiven Cronus for choosing–…_

_Eridan sighs and slowly… tears the top of the envelope off…_

_There's the letter, all folded up and ready to read… This is Cronus's response to Eridan's letter…_

_Eridan can't help but take out the letter off of the envelope with shaky hands. Maybe Cronus agreed. Maybe Cronus will come back and be here with Eridan… Maybe Cronus will actually join the family business…_

_Eridan takes a deep breath in… and sighs… It is now or never. Eridan cannot procrastinate on this. _

_And he reads._

'Dear Eri,

I got your letter.

And I want to say that I got what you were trying to do. Sorry it took me a while and I was being a complete ass to you when I was at the cruise.'

_Eridan can't help but smile and feel relieved. Cronus has forgiven him. He understands._

'I almost forgot that one time when we were getting you some new glasses after you tried to shoot with one of Father's rifles. You were so eager and happy that it seems like you almost did literally shot your eye out. And I swear you got everyone pissing their pants off. Including me! I swear you got Uncle Seahorse look like he gave birth again!'

_Eridan chuckles at this. He remembers how their godfather acted on that day…_

_Ganymede Whitei, or simply known as his codename Seahorse, was –is like a second father to Eridan and Cronus. He was there when Father couldn't be due to business. He always seems to be calm, show enough and necessary emotions, and somehow looked like he's forever young even though he actually took care of Father as well. From what Eridan heard, he was a bit older than Father but was in the legal age to be both Father's bodyguard and caretaker. Eridan had felt both guilty and happy on that day when he showed his face full of worry, fear, and his real age…_

'But then I remember what happened after…'

_Eridan immediately frowns at this. He remembers…_

'We were just getting some glasses and then a couple of douchebags try to gang up on us. Good thing Uncle Seahorse was there or else I would have shoved my cigarette box or something up on one guy's ass for making you cry that day.'

_Eridan hums and nods at this. He almost smirks at the memory when those two fuckers ran off as Uncle Seahorse broke the arm of one bastard and used the gun with the silencer to quickly shoot the other in the foot. But Eridan remembers what they said to them, to him and to Cronus. And inopportunely, it was not only, first, nor last…_

'But please understand Eri, there are people out there who don't see us like that. Not everyone sees us as bad guys. Sure, there are still plenty and too many assholes in this world but there are people who see us as humans. I mean, that's why I first liked Kankri.'

_Eridan rereads this… Oh no…_

'Kankri doesn't see me as an Ampora, he sees me at this human being trying to be an awesome greaser while still secretly liking the Harry Potter series. Remember, he would tutor me with history and kept telling us about how awful and triggering that some events were. And he stayed with me since kindergarten or something. I mean, we met in elementary and stayed together until we both graduated in high school.

Kankri knows about the family business, I told him. But Eri, he actually trusts me and he cares about us! He even got me out of going in jail when some dame yelled that I was selling meth or coke or whatever to some mystery kids. He was my witness till the real guy got into the big house after drag racing with some weird tattooed teen wannabe. And Kankri didn't want anything!

He told me that my friendship is enough, as cheesy that sounds, and then he told me how triggering it was for the lady to assume that I selling drugs due to my attire and falsified reputation. And that's just one! Seriously, Kankri was there for me no matter how much trouble it was for him!'

_Eridan tries not to crumble up the letter –But **fuck**…_

'So that's why I have to refuse on waiting and going undercover. And it's why I can't go back. I have to go back to Kankri. I have to be there for him. And if he does get me to jail, I'll be okay with it. I'll take whatever he gives me. He's been there by my side and I should be there for him.

Sorry it has to be this way, Eri. But I love him.

Cronus'

_Eridan puts the letter back in the envelope, trying to take calm breaths in and out while his hands are shaking. Eridan is thinking of the business as he tries to handle what's inside. He knows that rejection was the most possible thing to happen. But that doesn't help with what's going on…_

_Eridan fiddles with his scarf with one hand, giving it a tug here and there, making the scarf go tighter and tighter around his neck. Eridan walks to his desk with the letter fully back in its envelope. _

_Eridan puts it down on the desk and takes a deep breath out…_

_"Excuse me, sir, I–"_

**_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _**

_Eridan doesn't shoot the guy. Not a single bullet hit him. But all those bullets he fired used greatly as a warning and completely silenced the intruding man._

_Eridan didn't mean to turn around, get his gun out, and shoot four warning shots on an idiot. But the letter is already affecting him…_

_"…You didn't knock." Eridan speaks. He slowly puts the gun down and glares at the man. "W-Whatevver you havve better be good for you to come in w-without any manners."_

_"U-u-um… N-not really, um, sorry that I–"_

_"Speak w-what is it or else this bullet w-won't fuckin' miss."_

_"Miss Feferi Peixes a-accepted the lunch invitation, s-sir…'_

_Eridan stays still as he looks at the frightened man. That is good news. _

_"Fine, get out of here, **now-w**." _

_The man frantically follows that order… Eridan is all alone again… and now…_

**_Bang…!_**

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! _

_No more bullets…_

_Eridan drops the gun as an echoing thud that goes around the room. He feels himself just… crouching down and wrapping his arms around his legs…_

_…This fucking sucks…_

* * *

Kankri groans, feeling himself move a little and waking up… He opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times… He is trying to remember what–

Kankri hears a groan and an arm goes around him. And Kankri immediately remembers what he did and what happened.

Oh dear god, Kankri went to Cronus's apartment…

And he had broken his celibacy and had coitus with Cronus… again…

Kankri remembers that he was going to the apartment to talk and apologize to Cronus about his bad assumption. Kankri brought part of the file to explain and talk to Cronus why he forgives him so suddenly and to hopefully mend Cronus's relationship with Eridan. Cronus was very flabbergasted to see Kankri visiting without any uniform or partner to back up any excuse of investigation. Kankri simply informs Cronus that he only wants to have a conversation with him.

Cronus let him in a bit reluctantly but seems to be happy to see Kankri.

Kankri was anxious as the last and conversation they have had severed the communication with each other. But Kankri wants to do the right thing and talk to Cronus and apologize for his past triggering behavior to him. However, it did not stop his nerves overacting in his body…

They were just sitting and were in complete silence that nothing happened for a few minutes. Kankri can't remember what exactly ceased the silence but they were not fighting… nor talking…

Somehow, there was action going on that can be seen irresponsible yet Kankri remembers he was not exactly thinking. Somehow, Kankri was just letting his body work. Cronus was surprised. But Cronus reacted of wanting more. And Kankri's body also wants it too. They began kissing… and touching… and…

Kankri can feel his cheeks heating up. His actions were very contradictory of what he thinks and believes yet Kankri does not exactly dislike it. He almost can't believe he let his actions go without thinking. But then again, Kankri had in the past sucker-punched Cronus the first time he saw him after his mystery disappearance.

It's actually nice… maybe their relationship could mend…

Oh wait, Kankri should explain to Cronus.

Cronus didn't exactly get any explanation to Kankri's thoughtless actions. And Kankri can't depend that Cronus can conclude and understand with no knowledge or background information. This time, Kankri will explain to Cronus.

Kankri slowly and carefully sits up, trying not to wake Cronus and have strain on his… backside.

Cronus groans a little and shifts around. Kankri pauses and tenses as he looks down at him. However and fortunately, Cronus is still sleeping… and he has loosened his arm around Kankri…

Kankri subconsciously breathes out a sigh.

It became less difficult to carefully and quietly get out of the bed. Kankri tries his best not to make any creaks and place Cronus's arm off of him. Kankri slowly puts his toes on the cold floor before pressing his entire foot on. Slowly, very slowly, Kankri rotates his entire body to have both feet pressed on the floor. With a little swing, Kankri gets off the bed and cringes. It is not very painful but it was noticeable to Kankri.

Kankri shouldn't move too much or too fast or too careless… He can't hurt himself…

Kankri looks around to find his clothes. Some are scatted on the floor and some on different objects. All are not lost.

Kankri takes his time efficiently and safely to pick up his clothes and put them back on. Fortunately, Cronus is still sleeping. Kankri is fully clothed now and now he has to find where his papers. He has to be ready to explain Cronus of what is going on.

Kankri exits out the bedroom as his priority is finding those papers. Perhaps he can find them where they were sitting at first. Maybe they were where Kankri sat…

Kankri looks around on the seat but to no avail. Kankri tries to remember where other and possible locations he put the file on. Perhaps if he looks around the room, he could find the part of the file he brought. Kankri searches the chairs first, looking if there's anything in or on them.

Kankri then looks around the floor. It does give Kankri satisfaction and joy that Cronus has his floors very clean and nothing unnecessary was on it.

Kankri looks around the tables and desks and–

Oh there it is. It is somehow on a desk near the television and the shelf full of CDs and/or DVDs. Perhaps Kankri did a lucky throw when he started to… be intimate with Cronus…

Kankri walks to it, picks it up and–

Wait, this isn't his file!

Kankri looks at the front paper after he opened it. It is different to the one Kankri put.

But instead of closing the file, Kankri reads the paper. It's a legal money transfer…

Kankri narrows his eyes and frowns as he finds out who transferred his money… That man has been way too triggering and Kankri can say with no regret that he dislikes the man very, very much. He can feel open satisfaction that he well-deserved the punishment had come to him.

But then he sees that the one he transferred money to was Cronus.

Why would Cronus receive money from him…?

And oh my! That is a lot of money!

Why would Cronus even have this much money given to him? Especially from him?!

"Hey Kanny, are you here? You just left and–"

Oh no… Kankri did not think at all when he turns around with the paper still held in his hands… No, this isn't supposed to happen! Kankri has to explain. Kankri opens his mouth. But nothing is coming out. No, he has to–

"Kankri," Cronus says calmly. "I see that you found your ev-widence…"

Kankri closes his mouth and stares at Cronus. Evidence? What does he mean? He couldn't possibly–

"I didn't kill them if that's w-vhat you're suspecting."

Kankri blinks and is now completely shocked. "That is not what I was thinking! Cronus, I–"

"But you knew-v I had something to do w-vith the murders…"

Kankri does not answer or respond to this. It is true that Kankri first suspected that Cronus is the killer but it is not. Kankri learned that he shouldn't assume with no knowledge or information that can help his hypothesis. But what Cronus said, he just gave evidence that he is or was involved…

"…Why…?" Kankri chokes out.

Cronus crosses his arms and looks to the side. "…Eri w-vanted to help me. He gav-we me this w-veapon, w-vrote in a paper that I could sell it for a good deal of money… I w-vasn't going to do anything w-vith it but…" Cronus slicks his hair back with one hand and keeps the hand on the back of his neck. "But the tuition and the living expense and to get here… Boy, a lot of things are expensiv-we and…"

"But why him? You knew what he was when–"

"You think I didn't know-v that! I hate that guy too!"

Kankri frowns and looks down at the floor. He can think sense to Cronus's situation. He wasn't exactly helpful when he saw Cronus… But it couldn't be the only thing, could it? …But then again…

"…Hey, you can the paper…" …What…? "In fact, you can keep the rest of the file. You'll need all the ev-widence for the station to put me in the big house."

Kankri easily figures out what Cronus means. His eyes widen as shock goes through his body. He wouldn't do that! Cronus shouldn't think like that!

"Cronus! What you're assuming is triggering and untrue!"

Cronus blinks in surprise as if he wasn't suspecting the outburst. But he then narrows his eyes and frowns deeper, having his arms crossed back. "Really? Then tell me w-vhy you're here. The last time w-ve got closer than a mile, you remind me the supposed "reason" I left w-vas me "criticizing" your performance.'

Kankri looks away and feels the triggering guilt in him. But Kankri can see it reasonable that Cronus reminds him as a triggering jab. Kankri had said very triggering words to Cronus on their previous meeting…

Kankri parts his mouth and takes a deep breath in… and a deep breath out… He has to try to explain.

"I am sorry for what I did previously." Kankri begins. "I should never do that ever again…" Kankri looks up at Cronus. "I was here because I have received a file from your brother, Eridan, to show proof that you are innocent during your… disappearance. He has given more than enough evidence to prove your innocence, showing I was wrong with my assumption. I was going to come here to tell you about this but certain… things had happened that made me misplace my file and…"

Kankri does a little hum and looks down to the ground. He doesn't know what he can possibly do now. He had explained his reason being here. But Cronus can think that Kankri lied other than tell the truth due to their current situation now… Kankri really doesn't want to see what Cronus is feeling, if he's angry and doesn't believe or dejected and doubting…

…

"…Just take the file, V-Wantas. W-Vhether you use it to arrest me or not, just take it."

Kankri's eyes widen immediately at this. He can feel his heart pumping and going through his head loud and forceful. No…Just…

Kankri knows that this action and reaction to his explanation is indeed the most plausible thing to do. As much as Kankri does not want this to happen, he has to face reality.

"Here…I'll go get it for you…" Cronus moves close to Kankri but has this distance between them. He reaches for the file and puts it in Kankri's hands. "You should go back… They'll be missin' ya, chief…"

Kankri nods as he tries not to feel something choking him. The sharp pain is making him unable to speak. But Kankri does leave. He doesn't want to detail how… disappointed he was with the whole situation. He did not turn around and look at Cronus, hoping he could change his mind. He clenches on the file and… he leaves…

Kankri can hear the door close… and the quiet click after that…

Kankri tries to take a big sigh out… It seems he was holding his breath with what happened and… He should go back to work. He has to figure out about the mass murderer. He won't tell anyone about the evidence he obtained. Cronus is not guilty of the deaths. But with this…Kankri and the other officers can see who the murderer is. And Kankri will use the Fifth Amendment for Cronus. He owns a lot to Cronus and to Eridan.

Kankri walks away from the apartment. With this file, Kankri can–

Something hits him.

In the back… of his… head…

…What…

"Ha! Got you fag! Time to get rid of you!"

It's… the serial… killer…

Kankri can feel his entire body fall to the ground…

And everything goes blank…

* * *

**The next chapter will be the end of this fanfiction. Though there is summer vacation going on, I have to work on something school-like, college. Also, I need to work on a birthday gift for my good friend, Karu-chan. **

**I will work on the one-shots that certain reviewers have gained, some fanfictions that I haven't update for quite some time, and real life. **

**The second part is done, The Magnetic Witch, one more to go! **

**And happy summer everyone, have a nice time. **


	3. Case Closed

**So this is the final chapter of the fanfiction. **

**Sorry it took some time but I lost my flash drive. And this flash drive has the last chapter in it. And not only that, the flash drive also has my other works and I try to find it but can't. So I had to retype everything and try to find the flash drive. **

**I want to tell you guys about the title of this fanfiction. I got motivation when watching Breaking Bad and saw lily of the valley and so I looked it up. Lily of the valley has the flower meaning of humility, chastity, sweetness, purity and is said to bring luck in love and it also means also means "the return of happiness." It's also a bit of a pun where Kankri is the "red lily" and he's in Ampora business which is the "violet valley." Thought some of you guys want to know. **

**There is also a character that isn't mine and belongs to a show. Just so you know, there are people who likes this character but I had to use this character as he fits the role in this story that I have for him. **

**And now, here it is.**

* * *

_**III**_

_**Case Closed**_

* * *

Eridan takes a big puff in his cigar and lets out a smoky trail. Business has been good.

His date with Feferi went well. They talked about many things and both seemed to have a wonderful time. Eridan did. And Eridan is glad that Feferi talked to him. Feferi is always a kind and marvelous woman that loves the sea and many fishes.

However, there was one thing that Feferi talked about that Eridan had to do action…

"FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUCK! Agh! You son of a –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Eridan glares down at the reckless man who thought and believed he could get away with cheating with Feferi on some bothersome ex. To think, this man had no power yet he would risk his useless life with cheating. Eridan takes another puff from his cigar as he watches his men do their job.

"No! No –AAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHY! Why are you –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Eridan holds his hand out to cease and stop his men. He gently takes the cigar out of his lips and blows a gray foggy smoke out. He stares at the man, all bloodied and half-tortured, as the man tries to stand up. But the man just sits up instead. The men must have done a dedicated job on the legs then.

"W-What is it?" Eridan demands.

"You people! You bastards!" The man chokes out. "What the fuck did I ever fucking do to you!"

Eridan simply hums. He leans in and glares at the man. "You havve done somethin' horrible and you're gettin' punished for it. Really, you should accept it now-w and stop strugglin'."

The man glares at him. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU, YOU STUTTERING FAG!"

Eridan frowns deeper. "W-What the fuck do you mean –I got fixed. But this isn't about me. This is about you. And all this is about is you cheatin' on her."

The despicable man actually takes a second and says the horrible, unforgiving question. "Which one?"

Eridan does not think. He pulls the man's hair and shoves the lit part of the cigar near the man's eye. Of course, the man screams in fair and justiciable pain. It only brings little satisfaction to Eridan though. Eridan wants more. And he wasted a good cigar on this waste of excuse.

He lets go of the man's hair. And Eridan watches the man fall on his back with a thud.

"…Feferi Peixes, she's the kindest, nicest woman w-who lovves sw-wimming and cuttlefishes and fish puns…" Eridan describes with a monotone voice, glaring down at the worthless man. "She slapped your disgustin' face and pushed you into the stingray pool. I must say, the rays didn't deservve such a horrible disturbance."

And luckily no stingrays were harmed…

The man finally remembers Fef with how quick his eyes widen. He narrows his eyes and actually snarls. "…That bitch! She made me lose the one with the big tits!"

And Eridan immediately stomps on the guy's face. He feels a bit more satisfaction when he feels and hears the nose crack. But it's not enough. He needs more… blood.

"…It's a good thin' that Fef broke up w-with you. I believve I can make your pathetic end in an "accident." And clearly, no one w-will care about you." Eridan speaks. "And I–"

_Knock! Knock!_

_Click!_

"Excuse me sir, I have an urgent call."

"…Fef?"

"Um… no, sir, it's–"

"Then hang up. Dualscar and Skyhorse had already reported that they w-will call tomorrow-w. And Seahorse is in hidin'. W-Who–"

"It's Cronus Ampora, sir."

Eridan closes his mouth and can feel his eyes widen. He gains his composure though. He has his face in neutral and his eyes slightly narrowed.

He looks at the horrible man. He still has business with him. And he wants to be the one who kills the trash who broke Fef's heart again. He then looks at the men around him.

"Mess w-with him. Don't kill him. I'll be back."

Eridan exits out of the room and grabs the cellphone. He shuts the door behind him while the man who offered the phone just nods and leaves. He takes a big but silent deep breath in and out… and then puts the phone near his car.

"…Cronus?"

"…**Hey Eri, um, how-v hav-we you been?"**

Eridan can't believe it. This is really Cronus. To think they are talking is quite improbable to believe. Their last conversation was through mail and Eridan never made another letter to Cronus ever since Cronus had answered that he wasn't going back to them and instead to that cop, Kankri Vantas. Eridan felt betrayed and only gave Cronus that weapon.

"I'vve been w-well…" Eridan answers. "Father is still free. Gan is doing well. And Troye has punished the man who shot their father. They have been a great soldier and wear the name, Skyhorse, proudly."

"**Oh cool, Troye seems to be a pretty cool fella and w-vell… being the child of Seahorse can mean a lot of pressure and they seem to be doing good, right?"**

Eridan smiles and appreciates Cronus's praise to Troye. Many of the disposable men had insulted Troye for their decision and openness of who they are. Fortunately, those disposable trashes gambled their life for a secret invasion that Eridan created and lost everything. But now Eridan has to ask the question…

"…Cro, w-why are you talkin' to me?" And then there's silence…

"…**Eri, did you gav-we Kankri some papers –a file maybe?"**

Eridan can't help but freeze. Did that cop –did he use the evidence to…

"W-What happened? Did VVantas do somethin' w-with the evvidence? He didn't–"

"**No. I know-v he didn't. I just… I just found some papers, one being your letter and my letter… Eri, you actually gav-we Kankri a file to show-v him that it w-vasn't my fault…? W-Vas he right? You… actually did that for me…?"**

Eridan can feel something figuratively pressing down on his shoulders. So the cop told him… Even though Eridan is satisfied that the cop most likely only told Cronus, Eridan didn't want anyone to really see the evidence and information he put in that file. It was almost reckless move that Eridan did. He could have done something else but giving the file gives the least possible harm to that cop. Cronus doesn't want anything to hurt Vantas.

"…Yes… Yes I did…" Eridan answers. "And don't worry," Eridan takes out his cellphone and looks. "I put trackin' devvices in the papers…" Eridan can easily see that the papers aren't scattered and are only in two locations, Vantas's house and Cronus's apartment. That's good. "I knew-w it w-would cause the least possible harm to him and you. Did somethin' happen?"

There was a few seconds of silence. **"Um… Something did happen, yeah…"**

Eridan can't help but raise an eyebrow and feel his heart pumping. "W-What do you mean?"

Eridan can hear Cronus nervously chuckle. **"Um… Let's just say, I'v-we got a v-wisit from Kankri and, um…"**

"Cronus, please tell me w-what happened."

"…**He found my file…"**

Eridan feels his eyes fully widen quicker than the putrid man in the other room. "W-w-w-what?!"

He couldn't mean –that file had all the information to make sure Cronus knew what he needs to do to make sure he doesn't get caught. Most of that information is blackmail for the buyer of the weapon. This way, the buyer cannot blame Cronus and Conus can have enough evidence to see what he can contradict to "prove" that he isn't the seller. Did the cop try to find it? Was he going to reveal the family business?

"**Eri, please stop. I gav-we him the file. He didn't ev-wen w-vant it. He reluctantly took it! I–"**

"Cronus!" Eridan yells. He doesn't care if the men somehow can hear him –the walls are thick and made of metal. "That file can get you arrested –killed evven if the fuckers w-want to! Both you and that buyer w-will be in trouble! W-Why w-would you givve it to him?!"

"…**Because I lov-we him."**

Eridan blinks at this and wonders if he is hearing it correctly. That can't be. Cronus shouldn't –he mustn't! Doesn't he remember what happened to Father!

"Cronus… that can't be…" Eridan chokes out. "He's a cop! He's male! And–and–!"

"_**Eridan**_**, he w-vas trying to get us back together…like the brothers w-ve used to be… I don't think he's planning on betraying us. The papers I'v-we got, he w-vas going to tell me that he understands that it w-vasn't my fault. Sure I doubted him –but I found the papers!"**

Eridan feels the strange mixture of relief and misery inside of him. He almost feels like he should lean on the cold metallic wall but he can't. Eridan can't show any weakness…

"So w-what does this mean?" Eridan asks. "He understands. You understand… W-What are you goin' to do next? There's no need for you to call me. I w-was the one w-who–"

"**Eri, before you go and try to make yourself look like a v-willain, I forgiv-we you."**

Eridan is speechless. He can hear the sincerity of his brother. Cronus is showing weakness through his voice, he's completely serious! Eridan didn't tell Vantas that he should try to help their once distanced brother relationship. All Eridan wanted for that file to do is have Vantas understand that it wasn't Cronus's fault.

"Cronus…" Eridan takes a deep breath in, "I accept your forgivveness."

Eridan can easily hear Cronus chuckling at this. Of course Eridan has to answer it that way –there's a very likely possibility that some idiot will come and die a second later when he or she or they witness something that no one should see.

"**Thanks Eri, life's been boring w-vithout your "w-vhite science" rants."**

Eridan scoffs. "I w-was in some rebellious stage, Cro. How-w the hell w-was I supposed to know-w that the books w-weren't nonfiction. I had to examine evvery magic show-w and learn those spells and those tricks that hard w-way."

Fortunately, Cronus laughs at this. That seems to be good. And there is something that Cronus is hiding that he wants. Eridan can tell, he is Cronus's little brother.

"So Cro, w-what do you need?" Eridan asks and waits for Cronus to sputter out that he wasn't only calling Eridan to get something from him and that he does like talking to Eridan. It is rather humorous to hear his brother panicking even though it is very mean and rude to do so. "Cro, _listen_, I understand. You don't havve to w-worry anymore, I already gavve you my forgivveness. Just w-what is it?"

Eridan waits a little. If he tries, he can open the door a little and hear the damn bastard's screams and cries to help ease his waiting. But then he gets his answer.

"**I need to know-v w-vhere Kankri is. I know-v you put some tracking chips in some of the papers, mine especially."**

Eridan immediately frowns at this. It's true that he always put tracking chips as a precaution if any enemy or unnecessary person has their hands on it. But as much as he doesn't want to, he'll track Cronus's file to find the cop. But he has his phone out and tracks the file.

Strangely, part of Cronus's file is somewhere else…

…Shit!

"Cro, I'm sendin' you the directions to your file –but you havve to hurry!"

"**Eri? W-Vhat–?"**

"The cop is in a w-warehouse, Cro! He might be givvin' the evvidence aw-way! I–"

But Cronus has already hanged up. Shit! Eridan knew it! You can never trust a cop! Hopefully Cronus can get the cop or else Eridan will have to make a horrible mess to fix the cop's mistake. A very, _very_ horrible mess…

But first, he has to take care of business…

"I'm back. How-w's the w-worthless piece of shit doin'?"

"Uuugh…" The man groans. "Please… spare me… just…just take her... You can have her… just please…"

Eridan looks at the worthless shit and then immediately kicks him.

"So, you dumped Fef and you broke her fuckin' hear and act like you can just fuckin' pass her and other w-woman around like their vvalue is the same as your existence…"

The bastard reacts by showing his disgusting actions as he sobs out wretched tears and snot on himself and on the floor.

"You should havve seen this comin' w-with the disrespect you gavve and now-w…"

Eridan smirks and chuckles as excitement goes through his body. It's his turn to have some fun.

* * *

_"Ugh… I can't believe this guy… I am glad he's out." _

_"You said it, I don't want him anywhere near politics. It's bad enough that most are bloodsuckers but him–"_

_"Excuse me sir, ma'am," Kankri greets the two people who are training and learning to be an officer just like him. "I find it a bit triggering that you are badmouthing and insulting to someone without their knowledge and be honest as well as for triggering them in the first place." _

_The woman chuckles as she smirks at Kankri. "You didn't know? See that guy on TV," She points with her thumb at the television. "Turns out he got caught in not just one scandal –but so many that pretty much almost every government worker is finding a scandal of his here and there!"_

_The man smiles and nods to the woman. "That's a bit of an exaggeration. But yeah, he's some politician who is pretty much sexist and racist as they come. Many people dislike the guy to put it lightly." _

_The woman rolls her eyes. "Yeah, and he keeps making homophobic statements. My girl wants to pummel his face." Then she snickers and bumps her elbow to the man's arm. "But then again, what this guy's man wanted to do was something else! I bet a little celebration with Ethan and you is going to be fun!" _

_The man blushes, "P-Please stop… Connor and I are just friends…"_

_Kankri raises an eyebrow at the man. Could this be Kyle Maddox? Kankri has been… informed of the man who had a sharp eye on investigating and finding necessary details but seems to be lacking the skills of talking to people and defending himself… And then, Kankri looks at what's on the television. _

**_Oh_**_, that's why they are joyful to someone's demise. As much as it's against his morality, Kankri can understand why it may be seen as… celebrating to some people…_

_"Um, m-mister Vantas, you have notes from yesterday? I would like to borrow it." Kyle Maddox asks politely. "And if it's a-alright with you, I was out of ink yesterday too…" _

_Kankri nods and searches through his duffel bag. He easily gets out some typed notes he copied just in case and a pen. He gives them to Maddox. Kyle receives it and looks at them. He nods and smiles at the notes. _

_"Thanks mister Vantas sir, I appreciate it. Ethan told me that I was missing a few details and I can see what I did miss." Maddox says. He then looks at Vantas. "Um, is it alright if I ask you a personal question to relieve my curiosity of a rumor I heard." _

_Kankri raises an eyebrow and feels surprised and curious. "For asking me very politely, you may ask for I am curious myself." _

_"Well, Milly and I—" _

_"Hey Maddox, only my girl calls me Milly. It's Lawrence for all of you guys." _

_"S-Sorry Lawrence, I-I didn't mean to." _

_Lawrence chuckles and puts her arm around Maddox's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Just ask your question, I'm curious too." _

_Maddox nods, "A-Alright…" Then he looks straight into Kankri's eyes. "Is it true that you are doing celibacy because of… a b-bad relationship?" _

_Kankri can feel his eyes widen and blinks in complete shock and befuddlement. He feels speechless and bewildered. Maddox did politely ask for Kankri's permission and Kankri did give permission to Maddox. But it seems his own throat and voice is not working as Kankri tries to move his mouth but nothing is coming out. He feels very, **very** triggered and offended. But he has to answer. It is most likely Kankri will work with Maddox. _

_"Um…" Kankri can't help but does a few coughs. But he is not pretending. He does feel nervousness and there is metaphorically something in his throat. "May I know why there's a rumor like that about me?" _

_Lawrence chuckles as she smirks at Kankri. "Since you are very open and proud about your celibacy, people are trying to figure out why. But that rumor is believed to be the most plausible one and is quite popular. We just want to make sure." _

_Kankri can understand now but he is still very triggered by the question. He couldn't tell them about what had happened to him… and **Cronus**…_

_"…I will say something about the rumor." Kankri answers with a firm face. "It is very triggering for anyone to go into someone's personal life, especially without their permission. However, I can tell you this. I did not choose to do celibacy due to an abusive relationship. I have not gotten into an abusive relationship and the past relationship I have had been primarily consensual and fair." _

_Maddox nods, "I guess you're lucky with the no abuse relationship part…"_

_Lawrence hums and raises an eyebrow. _

_"So why did you break off that relationship?" She asks. _

_Kankri can feel his lips thin and his eyes narrow. He still does not want to remember what happened with Cronus. Kankri doesn't really know what happened to Cronus but Cronus easily broke Kankri's promise…_

_"Let's just say… There was something that did not mutually agree that led to our… breakup…" Kankri answers. "I do not want to talk about it…"_

_Lawrence hums and does a little nod. Then she puts her arm away from Maddox's shoulders. "Well, I have to go. My date is going to start sometime soon. See you guys tomorrow!" _

_Maddox and Kankri gives a wave goodbye to Lawrence as she leaves. Kankri then looks at Maddox. He can't help but wonder about the possible abusive relationship of Kyle Maddox –or hopefully the relationship is in the past… Kankri may not know much about Kyle Maddox but he will not let someone get abused. He will talk to Maddox until both graduate from the police academy. He seems to be a good acquaintance and friend for Kankri to talk to. Porrim is a good friend to him but there is very little time with Porrim studying fashion and tattoo-making…_

_It's been quite some time since Kankri got accepted and entered the police academy. His grades are not struggling at all, all above average grade of course. But due to lack of friends and acquaintances, Kankri can't help but feel loneliness. He would like to have someone to talk to. Especially since–…_

_"Maddox, is it alright if I have lunch with you? We can study if you want. As long as it is not triggering to you." Kankri asks. _

_Maddox first stares at him, blinks a few times, and then nods. "Sure, Ethan is going somewhere." _

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Vantas. Ethan wants to hang out today since we haven't been seeing each other for quite some time."_

_It's strange. Kankri is questioning in the inside of why this is happening. He should be aware that Maddox has a life that isn't always free. Maddox has his own friends, homework, and life outside of school. _

_And Kankri does have a great talk with Maddox yesterday. They talked about politics and important subjects like being politically correct and what to study for the next text coming up. Kankri had a good time with Maddox. _

_But this is today and Maddox is busy…_

_"I'm sorry, Vantas. Ethan wants to hang out after I told him where I was." _

_Kankri tries not to feel disappointed. It is not Kankri's business that someone else has plans that does not involve with him. Kankri then looks outside. Maybe he should visit the library. He could–_

_"Chief…?"_

_…_

_…That can't be. Kankri couldn't have heard that…_

_"Chief, is that you…?" _

_…Kankri cannot believe it…_

_Is it really…?_

_Kankri turns his head and sees… Cronus?! _

_Why is Cronus here? _

_And why is he here now?!_

_"Uh, Vantas, do you know him…?"_

_Kankri can feel anger surging through him. Know him? **Oh**, does he know him! _

_Why is Cronus here and now except not when Kankri wanted him to be! Cronus disappeared… _

_BUT NOW HE'S HERE AFTER KANKRI IS GETTING OVER THIS PROMISE-BREAKING LIAR! _

_DOES HE THINK THAT HE CAN COME HERE AND BELIEVE THAT KANKRI WILL WELCOME HIM! AFTER HE BROKE HIS PROMISE!_

_Kankri doesn't even let Cronus have a chance to speak, to spout out some lie or excuse, and punched him right in the mouth._

* * *

Kankri wakes up. And he easily cringes at the headache he has.

He tries to move but it seems he's all tied up… It looks like he has gotten captured…

Kankri has to remain calm. The force will find him, Kankri is sure of it.

And he must see his surrounding area and find out where exactly he is.

Kankri turns his head and looks around to see that he is most likely held in somewhere abandoned as there are dust and cobwebs and a lot of empty space. The only sources of light is the window high above and in front of Kankri. And the other window is behind him. From what Kankri can assume, this possibly abandoned place is most likely near a highway but not too near though it seems…

Whoever has kidnapped him, it seems to be an interesting criminal as they have put Kankri in a stereotypical place that people put their kidnapped victim in television shows.

"Well, well, you're finally awake, asshole." And _that_ is his kidnapper… "Welcome to my awesome mansion, pretty cool right."

Kankri doesn't feel he should be polite to this _man_. He even openly glares at this man.

This is the ex-politician who had been homophobic, sexist, racist, and other triggering characteristics when he did office.

"…Mister Cartman…" Kankri hisses out. "You're the one who kidnapped me?"

The man scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Well fucking _duh_, who else? Some stupid hippie on the streets?"

Kankri is completely offended and triggered by the indecent manner and language this man is using! And to think he was a politician!

"Release me now or else the police will have the right to arrest you for–"

_Slap!_

…He… He actually slapped him! That no-good–!

"Hah! Are you gonna cry like a bitch? Or fucking what? Hit me?" The man disgustingly chuckles. "Too bad, those are tied up good or else your weird gross fag germs will get on me."

Kankri can feel his blood just… _boiling_!

How dare he! How dare he act like he can do whatever he wants and get away with it! No one is above law!

"You know, I wish you assholes would stop trying to look for me. I am doing this country a favor. I am getting rid of all the annoying bitches, blacks, Jews, Mexicans, terrorists, and hippies." The man spits out, actually trying to convince Kankri that he is actually doing justice! "But you guys don't see the benefits when those assholes are gone. The world is better without them. They have been causing problems to this country and the whole world!"

"And is that it?" Kankri growls out. He is so _livid_!

This man doesn't know how much suffering he caused for so many people! And he thinks he can get away with murder because it somehow makes the world better in his eyes?! That is –that is complete _BULLSHIT_!

"Do you know how many that the force have visited! Do you know how many families and friends and loved ones you caused grief on! You think I'll believe a single word you say when all you did was cause fucking _suffering_!"

The man doesn't care. He actually yawns and looks at his hand and nails as if he had a reason to be bored!

"I had to visit worrying families to only report of what you did! I had witnessed them _grieving_ and _crying_ for what your murderous hands had done!" Kankri yells out. "I am not shocked that you're the mass murderer… But I am damn fucking pissed that you would even try to say that what you did is considered justice to you!"

And he has the stupidity and indecency to walk away from him! AS IF HE'S GOING TO IGNORE WHAT KANKRI HAS TO SAY!

"No! Come back here! Come back here, you hypocritical heretic tic!" Kankri yells out. "You will untie me and get the deserved punishment, you… you _bastard_!"

He pauses and stares at the glaring and enraged Kankri. "…The _fuck_ did you call me?"

Kankri narrows his eyes and lifts his chin up. "I have called you a bastard. And I don't care if you're triggered by my language." He answers in a calm voice.

He just stares at him for a while and then he turns his head away. And he walks away again! How rude!

"You know, I was gonna starve you and shit." He said. Kankri glares at him but feel dread and fear inside of him. "But no one makes fun of mah mom!"

He opens the door and slams it after he entered. Kankri needs to move fast. There is a very likely chance that the man will harm him and with what he did with his victims, Kankri needs to get out quick. And Kankri will get out of this building and finally have this man arrested. He wishes that he was an idiot and used ropes.

But Kankri feels like cursing out as he can see now that he is tied up with binds. Kankri looks around again. He might need to hide and–

"I'm back, bitch." Kankri tenses as that man slams the door open with…

"W…Wha…" Kankri almost forgot about that weapon. Of course, the corrupt ex-politician had bought the illegal weapon from Cronus… But to think this weapon has caused so much pain and death…

"Pretty fucking sweet, right?" He asks with a sneer. "Usually I torture more but for you, this weapon and into freezer you go."

Kankri can eel his heart beating hard and fast. He can feel himself sweating as the man readies the weapon.

No…

No!

No, he can't die!

Kankri doesn't want to die!

And this murderer can't get away with this! He can't!

Kankri struggles. He tries to move away from him and the weapon.

No!

_No!_

Kankri doesn't want to die!

He doesn't want to die!

No…!

No!

_NO!_

Kankri blinks. And he hears a punch. Kankri opens his eyes and –Cronus?!

"Eric, you fucking shithead!" Cronus shouts out.

He punches the ex-politician again. This time, Cronus has the weapon away from the murderer.

H-How…?!

"You no-good fat fucker!" Cronus yells out as he sucker-punches him. Cronus got the man to slam down to the floor and make him become completely defenseless.

Kankri stares as Cronus sits on the criminal and punches him in the bleeding and sobbing face of his. Kankri unconsciously moves around, trying to get out of the binds. Kankri is glad that Cronus saved him but… he is still pummeling him…

If this continues on, Cronus might even–

"Cronus! Cronus, please stop!" Kankri screams out. "Please don't do this! Don't kill him! Don't!"

Cronus does stop. Cronus blinks and slowly puts his fist down. Cronus turns his head and shows a complete relieved look on his face when he sees Kankri…

"Chief… Ooh… You're all okay…"

"…Cronus… Could you please untie me?"

Cronus nods and gets off of the sobbing and bleeding killer. He helps Kankri have the binds off of him. Cronus looks as Kankri just checks for any binds and rubs his wrists. Cronus sighs at what seems to be relief.

"Thank god, you're okay…" Cronus says. "I still can't believ-we you got caught and he w-vould…"

Kankri doesn't feel shocked nor surprised at what Cronus is feeling. It is guilt. Kankri should have listened to Cronus. Perhaps if Kankri listened to Cronus sooner, the murders would be less or wouldn't have even started… But Kankri has to have this… horrible murderer to justice…

It is the least he can do.

"…Cronus, we need to call the station." Kankri speaks out.

Kankri can easily see that Cronus does not believe that's the right thing to do. But it is. He has to be arrested and trialed. There needs to be justice for the victims, their families, and everyone else involved in this case. The law must be justice for all.

"Cronus, I know you do not trust the police force and the law but please… please do it for me then." Kankri pleads. "There's no way that he will be unpunished for what he did."

Cronus looks conflicted. He turns his body and stares at the man who is losing conscious but is still sobbing out tears and snot. He is muttering about how unfair his life is as if he was innocent and doesn't deserve the punishment that's coming for him. Cronus turns his body back to stare at Kankri. He still looks conflicted about what Kankri wants to do but there's something in his eyes that tell Kankri that Cronus trusts him. Cronus sighs and–

_Bang!_

Pain is filling inside Kankri's body… The sharp stinging wound makes Kankri feel numb as if he's dead already. But the harsh ringing that pierces in his head and the choking pain consuming his body are making Kankri know that he isn't dead yet… He feels a thud. He hears a dull thud going through his body…

"_You_… You no-good cop! I shouldn't havve givven you that file!" …It's Eridan…

"Eri! W-Vha–!"

"Don't w-worry, Cronus. I didn't shoot anythin' vvital, he'll be fine." Eridan explains. Kankri tries to see where Eridan is but all he can see is the blurry floor…

"Eri, he didn't betray me! Or you! W-Vhy–?"

"Because he w-was goin' to call the cops!" Eridan yells. "Do you think this piece of shit w-will be the only one getting' a one-w-way ticket to the big house? No! That w-weapon w-will be questioned! And he w-will bullshit his w-way that you'll get punished! Do you know-w you can go to fuckin' prison for the rest of your life just because you only sold one w-weapon all because they'll only see an Ampora on the stand!"

"…Eri, maybe that w-von't happen…" Cronus reasons.

"Maybe?" Eridan does a laugh. "Our name w-wants evvery cop in the fuckin' w-world to arrest us! And w-what makes you think people havve any sense of intelligence on bringin' this fat fucker into jail? This asshole used to be a fuckin' politician! A fucked up man w-who manipulated people so he can havve some cash and pow-wer!"

Kankri tries to reason Eridan but his mouth feels numb and all his voice can do is be groans and mumbles. It feels like his blood is covering and flooding in his throat.

"And w-why should w-we trust him! For fuck's sake! You knew-w w-what happened to Father!"

"W-Vhat happened to him doesn't matter w-vith this!"

"Yes it does! You lovve him and you're ruinin' your life because of him! And you don't deservve to go to jail!"

"That fucker murdered innocent people, Eridan! And w-ve can't just kill him!"

"W-Why not! W-We can torture this piece of crap of years! Hell! W-We can evven start now-w in this fucker's house!"

"But w-vhat about the others he cause pain?"

"…They w-will know-w. If they w-want revvenge, I'll invvite them. And w-what makes you think that they w-want this fucker to be put in a trial? No, they w-would w-want him tortured and then dead!"

"But is it really enough? …How-v about the inv-westigation going on? It's like they're going to stop it. And… And if I hav-we to pay, I'll do it."

Kankri can hear himself heavily breathing through the heavy silence. The pain still pumping and flowing in him. He fidgets and tries to move but somehow… Somehow that shot is making Kankri feel pain and… numb…

"…You w-would destroy your future, your freedom, and evverythin' else for him…?"

"…Yes…"

Kankri tries to speak again and tries to move again… He can… he can see Cronus's hand… He… he has to…

"C-Cro…nus…" Kankri croaks out as he tries to reach for his hand.

Cronus turns his body but hopefully he is looking at Kankri. Kankri can't tell. His sight is blurring out… His sight is getting smaller… and darker… He feels so lightheaded and… numb…

"Kankri! You okay? Eridan! W-Vhat the hell is going on! You said he'll be fine!"

Kankri feels himself being lifted and can see Cronus and… Eridan… W…Why does he feel like this…? This isn't right…

Eridan stares down at Kankri. "…It's just a poison bullet…"

"A poison bullet?! Eridan!"

Eridan sighs but he's still staring down at Kankri.

"W-Ve got to call the cops! And the hospital! And–"

"W-We w-will help him and get this fat pile of shit arrested. Fucker has more than enough evvidence to get him put in the fuckin' car…" Eridan interrupts and gets something. "But first thing's first, w-we need to get that file, get him lookin' as guilty as fuck as he is and…"

"And w-vhat, Eri?"

Eridan pulls out a gun and points it at Kankri.

"Make sure he doesn't distract…"

"Eridan! N–!"

_Bang!_

* * *

…

_Beep…!_

…

…_Beep_…!

…The first thing Kankri hears is something beeping…

Kankri twitches and feels his eyelids are somehow heavy and he slowly opens them and…

"So, you're finally av-wake, mister W-Vantas."

…It can't be…

Kankri does not believe he's seeing is real, he is most likely hallucinating. Because there is no way that Dualscar Orphaner is here, with Kankri, in a… white room…?

"You're in a hospital if that's v-what you are v-wondering about." Orphaner said in his stern voice. His violet eyes looking down at Kankri. "So, you're the cop, huh?"

Kankri opens his mouth and tries to say something. But it seems that Kankri lost his voice…

Orphaner scoffs and sighs. "It looks like the drug on you hasn't v-worn out yet… Of course, Eridan didn't v-want you to interfere. It is a bit… harsh but understandable."

Kankri just blinks at Orphaner. Just what is he doing here? All Kankri remembers is being saved by Cronus but later got shot twice by Eridan…

Kankri then looks around. There's the heart monitor where it is making the beeping noise. There's an oxygen tank, making Kankri stare down at his nose to see that he has an oxygen mask on. There are light blue curtains near the machinery. Kankri turns his head to see Dualscar Orphaner again… and behind him is a television…

Orphaner notices what Kankri is looking at and looks behind him. He then looks back at Kankri. He crosses his arms and smirks at Kankri. There is something he is going to do or say? But what?

"You knov-w, my eldest son v-was going to admit selling the v-weapon to the bastard. It v-was a risk that he v-was v-willing to take –ew-ven though he knev-w that meant going to the big house v-with him…" Orphaner says with a sneer. "He low-ves you enough that he v-would do jail time for you."

Kankri feels his eyes widen. Wait, what happened after Kankri was out? Is Cartman arrested? Trialed? Put into prison? Or is he… killed…?

And Cronus! Is Cronus alright?

Kankri tries to move but instead has pain sting and go through his body. Kankri bites his bottom lip as he tries not to curse out. He needs to–

"Do not v-worry about Cronus. He is alright. He escaped. And that bastard v-was handcuffed and arrested by some cops. Eridan made sure there v-was enough clues to rew-veal that the fucker v-was the culprit. And he made sure there v-weren't any clues that shov-wed that neither of my sons v-were in that fucker's shithole." Orphaner informs. "Eridan has alv-ways been prepared for situations like these… and alv-ways loyal to his family –including his brother…"

Kankri takes a big deep breath of oxygen in and sighs out. Quickly, Kankri feels lightheaded and sees a few spots that appeared and disappeared but he feels like he can at least talk.

"H…How's… Eri…dan…?"

Orphaner stares at Kankri with an eyebrow raised. "You really care about Eridan –ew-ven though he shot you?"

Kankri just blinks at Orphaner. This is the man who's believed to cause many children orphaned –thus giving his "name." This is the man who has the very noticeable duo of scars on his face. This is the man who is wanted and is the boss of a crime organization. And this is the man who can kill Kankri anytime soon…

No one seems to know what is the real name of Dualscar Orphaner and the worst thing to happen, he will get rid of anyone who knows Kankri… Kankri has heard the rumors and even though rumors can be untrue at most times –that doesn't help that Kankri is afraid of what Dualscar Orphaner will do to him and others…

Orphaner then leans on a table and sighs. "Eridan isn't shot if that's v-what you're thinking. He is nov-where near dead. So he's fine…"

Kankri blinks and looks around again. There seems to be only him and Orphaner in this room. There's no nurse or doctor here to help and save him. But there's no subordinate with Orphaner that can help do whatever he wants.

Kankri looks at Orphaner and somehow he can see the dangerous criminal… looks worried…

Is Eridan really okay…?

But before Kankri can ask, Orphaner gets a remote off of the table, points it to the television, and presses a button.

_Click!_

**"Breaking news, the serial killing has ceased as a suspect has been ceased and arrested. The suspect is a former politician whose career ended when he was caught by multiple scandals. The date for his trial will be reveled later on. The person who helped with the capture and arrest is Officer Kankri Vantas." **

Kankri blinks in surprise and stares with widened eyes at the television. Him? But he—

**"Mister Vantas is a brave man as he was captured and kidnapped by the suspect. In sheer luck, he fought his captor and reached for a phone near in the building to call 911. He was found later inside a seemingly abandoned mansion with traces of poison in him and being shot twice, both suspected to be from the doing of the suspect. In other news—"**

_Click!_

Kankri looks at Orphaner. The criminal boss is staring at the television he turned off. Could there be more…?

Then, Orphaner takes out a box… Kankri blinks again and narrows his eyes. No, that's not a box… It must be one of those vapor-cigarettes –an electronic cigarette to be more specific. Kankri can't help but cringe as the man takes a puff and blows out a cloud that smells… rather sweet…

But Kankri just tries to get away the sweet smell. He doesn't want to take a chance. Who knows what dangers these electric cigarettes have. Regular cigarettes can cause harm and possible death –even by second-hand smoking.

"Relax, this type of cigarettes v-won't kill you." Orphaner puffs out. "And you're v-wearing an oxygen mask. It'll keep av-way smoke if that's v-what you're v-worrying about."

Kankri takes a breath of oxygen and… "W…Why are you here…?"

Orphaner stops in the middle of taking a puff and then spits out a cloud. He frowns and hums as he looks down at Kankri. He puts his electric cigarette down at the table.

"You're a cop." Orphaner speaks out. He then slams his fist on the table. Kankri flinches but Orphaner doesn't look like he cares. "But you're the cop v-who doesn't do anything to try to fuck ow-ver my business… But you're also the cop v-who did nothing but get both of my sons in a complete shit storm!"

Kankri flinches again at the yelling. He can easily hear the heart monitor going faster. He is taking too many breaths, making him feel lightheaded but that doesn't stop him from panicking.

However, Orphaner did not shot him nor hit him.

Instead, he points with the remote to the television and presses a button.

_Click!_

**"Breaking news, a mob of people are getting violent as the suspect gets inside the courtroom. There has been speculation that people had seen the suspect smiling and… flipping people off. The court will begin soon. On other news–"**

_Click!_

**"Mister Cartman, do you deny that you had killed these victims?"**

Kankri blinks and stares at the television. Somehow Orphaner got secret footage of the case but he then sees… _him_…

He looks way too confident. This killer –this _murderer_ –he's smiling! And now, now he has the guts to cry?! Kankri can't believe it! Kankri feels so…._angered_!

**"I'm sorry! Please! Don't hurt me~! I-I didn't mean to! M-My mom–!"**

Kankri can feel himself trying to sit up and stare angrily at the television. No… No…! _NO!_

Kankri knows what this… this _bastard_ is trying to do!

_Click!_

**"Mister Cartman, there has been evidence that you have used the weapon and killed people with this weapon." **

**"N-No, I'm not! I need my mommy!" **

**"Mister _Cartman_, we found your fingerprints on the weapon. And not only that, there has been other solid evidence against you in your own house."**

**"But why would I kill them? You're so mean~! And –And –Whaa~!"**

_Click!_

**"…Mister Cartman, are you saying because your problem with your mother… is the reason _why_ you killed your victims?"**

**"U-Um… I don't know~."**

_Click!_

Orphaner pauses the video but Kankri keeps glaring at the television. No… No, this can't be! That –that no-good man can't be trialed innocent! He can't!

That murderer can't be using the insanity to avoid being convicted! He can't!

"…To be trialed and brought to justice…" Orphaner speaks with a sharp tone. "You thought that lav-w could punish him…" He scoffs. "If a racist cop can kill a kid, keep his job, and make a fucking shitty excuse of v-why it's somehov-w justifiable, v-what makes you think this trial is different?"

Kankri looks at Orphaner. "He… he was proclaimed not guilty…?"

Orphaner hums and takes a puff from his electric cigarette. He blows out a cloud. And he narrows his eyes.

"No, something happened…"

Kankri blinks and stares at Orphaner. What does he mean?

Orphaner then has the remote pointing at the television again…

_Click!_

**"Mister Ampora, are you sure you are telling the court and the jury that my client had no issues with his mother and had killed these people he doesn't know with that unknown weapon that nobody knows how to work with?" **

**"Of course, and are you fuckin' w-with me? He's tryin' to bullshit his w-way to get one of those psycho fucking passes."**

Eridan?! Why is Eridan in the witness chair?!

**"Mister Ampora, how can you be sure that my client has used this weapon and used it to kill people?" **

In the television, Eridan scoffs but then chuckles. **"Simple, I got evvidence."**

_Click!_

"…He got w-videos, a file, records, and ew-ven "accidently" shov-wed a w-video of that bastard harassing and beating up his lav-wyer's v-wife." Orphaner then chuckles. "And then that lav-wyer of his found out v-who tried to kill his secretary. He immediately quit after that. And that v-wife of his got a diw-vorce and plenty of his money after."

Kankri can't believe that Eridan has… he…

Eridan was a witness! He must have made sure that vile man will be brought to justice! That's… that's good!

_Click!_

**"Ahem! Mister Ampora…"** Oh great, he is actually trying to defend himself?! **"Are you sure that these videos and papers aren't… fake!"**

**"They're real. The cops analyzed it. Some are evven govvernment property." **

**"And how did you get these records, _hm_~?"**

**"The w-web and an office that held records –like you being in the record as the one who has the smallest dick in the world." **

**"Hey!" **

**"And like the STD records that mother of yours collected." **

**"Fuck you!" **

_Click!_

**"Hey Ampora, there's no way that me, the client, could have bought the weapon because the seller isn't here so, Hah!"**

Eridan doesn't look like he's panicking. He is rolling his eyes, too!

**"Of course, there's proof." **

**"Oh really? Where?"**

Eridan smirks. He is possibly smirking down at Cartman. **"Simple, I know-w w-who and w-where the seller is."**

Kankri can hear the static commotion going on but what is Eridan doing…?

Kankri watches as Eridan leans on the chair, looking confident. Wait, is he–

**"He's here and sitting in this shitty chair." **

**"What! No he isn't! You're lying, you asshole!" **

**"How-w w-would you know-w if you w-weren't the one w-who bought the w-weapon?"**

**"You–! You fucking asshole!"**

_Click!_

The television is now turned off. And Kankri turns his head to look at Orphaner. Did Eridan actually did that…?

With the glare Kankri is receiving, something horrible must have happened to Eridan?

"Is… Is Eridan–"

"Eridan has gotten that shithead a good fucking life sentence and had the fucker rew-veal his true crap colors. Ew-ven shov-wed all the people that he does knov-w hov-w to use it." Orphaner growls out. "But you got my _son_ to a fucking _prison_!"

He bangs his electric cigarette to the table. Kankri falls back to his bed. Oh no…

"I should hurt you! I should fucking _kill_ you!" Orphaner shouts out. "I v-will not haw-ve one of my children be punished like this! Especially by a shitty cop!"

"M-Mister Orphan–I mean, mister Ampora, please don't–!" Kankri immediately chokes at his words as a gun is pointed at him. It… it looks like he replaced the hand that was holding the remote now has a gun…

This… t-this doesn't look good…

"You knov-w, I can just shoot and kill you nov-w." Mister Ampora growls out. "You're the reason v-why Cronus left home, the reason v-why my tv-wo sons' bond v-with each other sew-vered, and the reason that got my youngest son to fucking _jail_."

Kankri breathes in and out, in and out, and stares with widened eyes at the gun pointing right at him. Is this –is this how he is going to die…? No… I-It can't be…

"If it v-wasn't for you, I v-wouldn't haw-ve lost my son! He knev-w! He knev-w v-what v-would happen! And yet he v-went for _you_…!" Orphaner growls out.

"P-Please M-Mister Ampora, I–!"

Kankri chokes as the gun is shoved further to his forehead, his breath and heartbeat seemed to stop before accelerating. Tears immediately rush out of him. Everything seems numb. But the cold metal touch is still there…

No…

"C-Cro…"

Kankri feels Orphaner staring at him. The gun pressed to his forehead is all he can look and focus on. He is shivering. Kankri is shivering. He feels cold. He feels numb…

"Your last v-word is that? All you can croak out of that v-wordy mouth of yours is Cro? That is your last v-word? Nothing else?" Orphaner speaks with… something. "…Alright…"

Kankri feels his breath hitched, all his senses numb, time going slow.

Orphaner moves his hand.

His hand on the trigger…

He's ready to aim…

And…

_Click!_

…

…W…

…Huh…?

…W-What just happened?!

…I-Is he dead?

"V-Well, at least you're not an assassin or some actor, that's for sure." Orphaner says as he pulls the gun away from Kankri. "I'm still fucking pissed that you got Eridan to jail. He's damn underage for fuck's sake…! …But Cronus is fucking in low-ve v-with you…"

Kankri hesitantly looks at Orphaner. All his senses seem to now be on fire. He feels so… _angered_! And –and humiliated! But Kankri bites the inside of his cheek…

"I despise your existence and the shit you brought to this family but I v-won't kill you. I may be this "bad guy" to plenty of people –but I v-will be a father to my children."

Kankri knows he should feel… positive. But he was threatened to be shot at and killed! And _he_ acts like nothing happened! Something did happen!

And Kankri feels so… so _triggered_!

_Creak!_

"Hey chief, I don't know-v if you are –Pops?!" Cronus!

Kankri watches as Cronus runs towards to his father and pushes him away. Kankri blinks once and Cronus is shielding him from Orphaner.

"…W-Vhat are you doing here? I thought you didn't care about someone that isn't your son?" Cronus spits out. "Kankri doesn't deserv-we any punishment!"

Orphaner straightens himself and has his narrowed eyes on Cronus. Easily, Orphaner is bigger and very possibly has more experience than Cronus. And Kankri really doesn't want any violence to happen…

"I v-was haw-ving a chat v-with the cop. I can see a reason or tv-wo v-why you like him." Orphaner says. "I need to see v-why him and just… talk to him."

"Talk to him? And w-vhat? Kill him _afterwards_?" Cronus shouts out. "Look, I know-v w-vhy you hate… those type of people. But Kankri isn't like that –he isn't like him!"

Kankri looks back to back at Cronus and… Mr. Ampora…

Whatever Cronus had said, it seems affecting Mr. Ampora very badly…

Kankri can't believe what he is seeing. It seems to be only a glimpse and seemingly lasts only for a few seconds. But it was enough for Kankri to see Mr. Ampora not being this criminal boss and more… human… His body and face show a mixture of emotions –anger, regret, guilt, remorse, and… fear.

Whatever happened to Mr. Ampora, it could be the cause of his homophobia…

"I didn't say the cop is anything like _him_." Mr. Ampora growls out. "I am only talking to him. He needs to knov-w that he got Eridan being on that fucking v-witness stand and sent straight to fucking jail."

Kankri can see Cronus is surprised and in shock for hearing that. "W-Vhat…? W-Vait, but I w-vas the one–"

"I may haw-ve denounced you as my son to many but Eridan gives a ton of fucks about you. He simply took your letter and then explained hov-w he used your name instead of his for some bullshit reason and more bullshit of v-why he's rew-vealing to the shitty court." Mr. Ampora explains. "This business should new-ver haw-ve one of my greatest v-workers go to the big house and haw-ve cops all ow-ver abusing their fucking pov-wer to "inw-vestigate" and more fucked up bullshit!"

"E-Eri is…"

"Wait!" Kankri can't help but scream out. "I-I…" Kankri takes a big deep breath in and tries to calm himself down. "I know this might be against my code but –but how about we talk…?"

Both Cronus and Mr. Ampora are surprised at Kankri's offer. Cronus gives out a "Huh?" while Mr. Ampora later looks amused. He has a smirk on and his arms crossed. He is listening.

"Oh really? V-What kind of deal?"

Kankri breaths out and gulps some spit for his dry throat. "I can get Eridan out of prison but…"

"But v-what…?"

* * *

Eridan plays with one of his rings and turns his head to look outside. At times in this shitty cop car, Eridan feels pissed that this is happening him. But he doesn't regret his decision.

Eridan sighs and blinks as he sees cars coming and going, a food truck passed and looked very familiar. But that doesn't matter. He's going to prison so it shouldn't matter. But there's no way he's going to stay for his entire sentence –he'll risk getting shot at so he can go back working. Eridan also needs to check on his brother –he did say Cronus's name and there is most likely someone that wants to hurt Eridan mentally and emotionally. Of course, the common sense is to kill a family member and no one is that stupid to think of challenging his father. But there will be an annoying and stressful "investigation" where cops will shoot too many good members, too many innocents, and far too many people in general…

Eridan blinks and looks at the cop who's driving him to the shit house. At least this cop doesn't look white, there's less chance for Eridan to be killed by the worst thing to happen him, shot by a shitty racist cop. Eridan has been called a terrorist too many times. He's not the fucking idiot who snorts coke and proclaims that what he's doing is for some shitty holy deity.

Perhaps Eridan can get some workers from the shithole. But he has to get a neck brace since they'll most likely confiscate his scarf. Hopefully Cronus doesn't feel… angered or guilty of what Eridan did or him. And maybe Cronus can visit him.

Eridan looks down at his hands. To think he would get handcuffed, Eridan would have laugh at it. But here he is… in a stupid cop car, handcuffed, and going to prison…

There's still trouble in the crime world though…

The English family is causing way too much ruckus. That damn leader of theirs is fucking crazy and nobody in that fucked up family is getting any deserved punishment. With the Felt being "allies" to the English family, they seem unstoppable.

Eridan worries about the Ampora business. They need more help and trust with their alliances. The Crockers give enough support and can be even consider as friends to the Ampora business. The Peixes are questionable though Feferi is a very kind and wonderful person to be with –unlike that mother and sister of hers…

Then there's the Striders, the Midnight Crew, and the Exiles. They're not allies but they're not… enemies to say.

Striders just need some money. The Midnight Crew just need space. And the Exiles… Eridan isn't so sure what the Exiles need.

Eridan only hopes that he'll get in and out of the shithole quick and soon. His father and his brother can't simply do things on their own without any protection. Eridan has to be there for them. Some shitty assassin might try to literally stab their back.

Eridan plays around with the toy ring he has in his pointer finger. It may be fake and cheap but it looks expensive and can hurt a man. He remembers he got it from one of those shitty machines and committed himself to expand the ring, especially when his finger would become too big to fit at times. He especially remembers that he had sneaked in the movie theatre to see a Harry Potter movie with Cronus for free. That's how he got this ring…

Eridan later plays with a real ring that's not made of plastic. He most likely bought this out of impulse. But it has a nice shine to it. Eridan should polish it right away after he gets it back. Maybe he should sell and buy rings when things calm down.

Perhaps Eridan can buy Feferi another cuttlefish and maybe another tank for that cuttlefish for her birthday. Eridan has enough time. And he needs to think of a good plan to –Wait, where the fuck are they going?!

"W-What the fuck is going on?! W-Where are you takin' me –I demand you answ-wer to me now-w!"

Of course, the cop doesn't answer… _Fuck_! Eridan can't believe this is fucking happening to him!

Seriously, did no one notice that a cop car going fucking off road?! _Fuck_!

Eridan should have bought that lock-picking ring! Then he wouldn't be in this situation!

"Hey, don't worry about it, Ampora. Everything will be alright." The cop says. Well that doesn't help Eridan! That's a fucking bluff! Now where can Eridan find a suitable weapon in this car? Damn, there's no pen!

"W-What makes you think I w-would believve you, cop?" Eridan questions as he tries to look for a weapon. "You're goin' off your destination –and I know-w you are because I w-was vvisitin' a friend there. So don't go bluffin' on me, cop!"

The cop doesn't say anything. He then hums as Eridan finds useless papers about arresting some thief and a drunk man who violated his parole. And there's nothing in this shitty car to help him unlock these cuffs!

"Look," Oh great, the cop is talking again. "There is someone waiting for you and I'm just doing what he asks for. And you won't find much back there. I got some people clean there."

Eridan looks up and stares with narrowed eyes at the cop. How the fuck does he know? Then again, it's most likely for precaution since Eridan is indeed a dangerous criminal. He really should have bought that lock-picking ring. He can't believe this is happening to him –after he helped Cronus and his stupid cop lover!

"Hey, don't panic –it's not what it looks like and you're not going to die." The cop says. "We're almost there."

Eridan stares wide-eyed at the cop. That isn't something he wants to hear.

"If…" Eridan chokes out. "If my family finds out…"

Eridan then has his head down and just feels… numb…

He feels like a tiny prickly needle is stabbing more and more into his gut. He doesn't regret what he did. But he wishes he could have killed that fucker sooner than have him fool around with the weapon. Eridan definitely should break his legs and remove his vocal chords. But of course, he fucking can't! All because he's here, handcuffed, and in this shitty cop car!

Eridan looks at his shaking fists with all of his rings. There's those fucking handcuffs that mocking him…

Eridan takes a deep breath in and quietly sighs. He needs to calm down. The cop won't dirty the seat since blood is too much of a fucking mess. Eridan should plan what to do when the cop opens the door.

Eridan should calmly get out of the car and then immediately take action. He will body slam the cop and kick on the back of the cop's kneecap. Eridan will have to kick the cop in the face. If the cops is still conscious, Eridan will stomp the cop in the throat. First, Eridan will take the Taser and the gun away from the cop. Then Eridan will have to search around the cop.

Hopefully Eridan will find something good enough to help him unlock these handcuffs and then he'll get the cop's keys, gun, Taser, and the shitty car.

Eridan then looks at the cop. He can take the cop on. Eridan can't be too confident though. The cop looks young and fit enough to be careful. And Eridan does not know what type of moves or technique this cop might secretly have.

But Eridan stops thinking as the cop car finally stops.

Eridan looks out of the window and sees two cars outside. Oh great, this is definitely not good… Why must this happen to him? But he readies himself.

A man gets near to one of the doors and –Cro?!

"I told you, everything will be alright." The cop says. "Hey Kankri, can he get out now?"

Eridan then sees who's behind Cronus. It's his cop lover. Huh, Eridan doesn't really know what that cop is feeling. Eridan did shot him twice. But hey, Eridan did intentionally shot him nonlethally and shot him where the cop can't die at all.

Cronus opens the door and smirks at Eridan. "You w-vere thinking about escaping, huh?"

Eridan clicks his tongue and looks away. He isn't going to tell him that he's right and Cronus can tell that Eridan is lying at times. He wants to cross his arms but these stupid handcuffs are preventing him to do so.

"You w-vant to get out of the car? I don't think you can do anything in here to help you unlock those cuffs."

Eridan turns his head and stares at his smirking brother.

This fucker cleaned the fucking car! He knew!

Eridan feels angered but amused at what Cronus did. He guesses he deserved that. Eridan did shoot Cro's lover twice. But that doesn't mean Cronus should have scared him like that! Eridan told Cronus immediately after he shot Kankri that he's going to be alright. But then again, Cronus was scared shitless still.

"Do you w-vant to get out of the car or not? Kankri has the key you know-v."

Eridan immediately gets out of the car but he doesn't look at Cronus. He will not immediately forgive Cronus. His chin is up and his arms are out for the handcuffs to be finally off of him.

Eridan looks down at the cop named Kankri Vantas. This cop has seduced but loves his big brother. He did not reveal the file and try to be back with Cronus with surprisingly no intentions. Vantas searches around his keys and doesn't take a glance at Eridan.

Vantas finds the key and then unlocks the handcuffs. Finally, they're off!

Eridan looks and rubs his wrists. His wrists feel a bit raw but that's about it.

"…Thanks…"

"You're welcome, mister Ampora." Vantas answers and puts his keys away. "But before you go, there are a few conditions you must hear."

Eridan blinks and stares at Vantas with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. "W-What conditions?"

Of course, Eridan shouldn't be surprised at what the cop just said. This most likely is–

"Come on Eri, don't go pouting –your father agreed to this. You should be happy."

Wait a minute, is that–

"…Gany?!"

"Gan?!"

It looks like even Cronus is surprised to see Ganymede, or known by his codename, Seahorse. He rolls his chair closer to Eridan and smirks at him.

"What? I can't go hiding and recovering like nothing is happening. Can't have you kill someone innocent, March." Ganymede coos.

Eridan feels his cheeks and ears on fire. Of course, Ganymede has to make him remember _that_. But Eridan turns his head and glares at Vantas.

"W-What is goin' to happen to me, VVantas?"

Vantas nods and clears his throat. "First thing first, you are not going to jail because you are underage. The officer who charged you for this unfair punishment is under investigation. You have been reported to be in juvenile detention now. You can go around in public and not be apprehended unless you are caught red-handed for a crime."

Eridan hums and nods. He feels satisfied enough to hear this. And Eridan just needs to make sure he doesn't get caught –but that's easy. He just needs the usual money and secret destinations as always.

"Fine, what are your conditions then, VVantas?"

Vantas clears his throat again. He stares eye to eye with Eridan, not afraid at all.

"…You need to help the police force by helping officers like me and Nitram," The cop that drove him here waves his hand –that must be Nitram, "Arrest some of your… acquaintances that have been endangering innocent people and , I dare say, abusing your power for the worse."

"It is true," Ganymede responds. "Some are selling our drugs to the wrong people –we try to stop it but we can't do it for long or else people will get suspicious."

That makes sense. Eridan has his eyes on Vantas again. He nods for the cop continue.

"You and anyone in the business of yours can't influence or harm any officer in my police station, I will not have any corruption where Nitram and I are working."

Eridan can tell Vantas wants all police stations with no corruption but that's impossible. But Eridan will be nice. He'll torture, threaten, and/or kill some racist cops when he has some free time. Of course, he'll check if they have family and the level of health in the family. Eridan isn't that heartless of an asshole.

"And then the last condition…" Vantas says as if he's pushing those words out. Eridan wonders what this condition is but Vantas shows it. Vantas takes Cronus's hand and stares directly at Eridan with some uncertainty in his eyes. "Your brother will be in the witness protection and…" _Ahem!_ "He'll-be-living-with-me…!"

Eridan just stares. And he stares and stares at Cronus, at Vantas, and at their joined hands. And then he smiles. And then he laughs. He laughs and laughs at… at this!

Eridan feels like he can't stop laughing. He laughs and laughs at this… this condition!

This condition is the most unfair but justiciable condition ever!

"…E-Eri…?"

Eridan ceases his laughing and looks amused to his brother and that cop lover of Cro's. It looks like has done it. Cro has finally done it. Cronus has succeeded.

"…Alright, I w-will accept those conditions. You w-win." Eridan responds. "And you can call me if you can, Cro. Come Gan, let's go home. Goodbye VVantas, it's been a nice deal w-with you."

Eridan doesn't look back. But he knows Vantas and Cronus are relieved and everything seems to be fine for now. Eridan catches the keys Ganymede threw him and goes into the car. Eridan starts the car and waves goodbye before he drives off with Ganymede in shotgun.

Eridan then looks at both his brother and that cop lover of his. Hopefully his and Cro's relationship will get better…

He waves goodbye at both of them and then he drives off. With how things are, they will most likely talk to each other sooner than before.

"…You think Bardy Cro is going to be okay?" Gany asks.

Eridan smirks, "Of course… VVantas w-will protect him."

"Huh, never thought I would hear you say a cop will protect your brother…" Ganymede sighs out. "But what if he doesn't?"

Eridan chuckles. "That's impossible. He lovves Cro and there's a more of a possibility for me to shoot Fef than VVantas betray Cro."

"Huh…" Ganymede responds. "Hopefully nothing too much happens…"

Eridan laughs. "Ha! W-When I get to jail."

* * *

**And that's it. That's the end. **

**I have finally finished with The Red Lily of the Violet Valley. **

**The Magnetic Witch, I hope you like your reward and thank you again for being my 100th reviewer for The Blue-Eyed Jail Punk. **

**Thanks for reading you guys. Have a nice day.**


End file.
